GAIA'S GAMBIT
by gypsyanalea
Summary: Gee was created to combat a evil and destined to die. After attacked she is forced to move to Ipswich. Will the Sons think she is like Chase or will they dicover more than they expected with the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Gaia's Gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Covenant Characters. All others are my creation. Adult Situations, Language

I was becoming tired of the long drive. I was already irritated with having to move. Iowa may not be exciting and the small town we lived in boring, but I had been there my whole life. It was my senior year for god sake. I was attacked three months ago and when my guardians found out they were pissed. So I hid it from them for a few weeks. I'm a teenager we're suppose to be secretive. Okay mainly it was Bill but when your seen as king you expect people to do as you say. He doesn't deal well with rebellion.

I guess I should explain what I mean. By king I don't mean royalty like in England. He is the leader of a werewolf pack. Yes I said werewolf. Trust me there are scarier things out there than a man changing into a wolf. Then there are things like me. I was created by Gaia but most know her as Mother Earth. She knows that the evils of this world are becoming stronger and it will take a great army to defeat them.

So she made me to help combat one of the worst evils. Only one problem. I don't know who, when or how I fulfill my goal. You would think being supernatural would make my life easier but always hiding and keeping myself in check sucks. Now I have to remember I have a father I never see and a whole slew of lies. Like I didn't have enough to think about. You know like finally getting to date or what clothes are in fashion.

"Hey are you listening?" Cole was leaning over the seat looking at me. His green eyes flashed amber telling me he was irritated. I hated it when he was mad at me. Cole was my first crush and probably will be my first everything. He is so hot. Not just my opinion but most of the girls at school agreed. Shoulder length brown hair and a body that makes girls drool. He may be three years older than me but so what. Dating older is the in thing these days.

"Yeah." I took my ear buds out. "Sorry." I looked away from him because even if the wolf feels your family looking in his eyes too long can be seen as a challenge.

"This is our last stop before we're there you want anything?"

"Yeah to pee. I asked to stop twenty minutes ago. It's not like I can lift my leg and pee on a tree." Okay so I was in a pissy mood.

"That's it." He got out of the SUV and opened the back passenger door. He grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. When I stopped I was pressed against him. The heat coming from his body was always comforting but mostly overwhelming. He lifted my chin. "I know this isn't what you want but if it keeps you safe." He was angrier than I thought. He took in a deep breath. "It's for the best Gee. We need to keep you safe and you keeping things from us forced his hand." He had leaned forward and I could smell the forest and his wolf. He kissed my neck lightly over my pulse. He never did that where others could see. He cheated. He knew it would end my attitude. "Let's go. He's almost ready to leave."

I did my business and reclaimed my back seat. Paul and Emily had joined us for the rest of the trip and I was happy not to be alone with Cole. They we're my best friends. Em and Paul had started dating so I hadn't seen much of them the last few weeks. "Want some?" Em was holding a bag of gummy worms out to me. I shook my head. "I wish I could say something that would make this easier."

"It's fine Em. I just want to get there."

"So I saw what happen back there." I blushed. "You two just need to get it over with."

"You know she's off limits until her birthday." Cole was looking at me in the rear view mirror. There was an intensity in his eyes. I knew what he wanted my gift to be and I was definitely willing. We had only kissed a few times but it was better than I imagined.

"Oh and you think your a shoe in?" I looked away and snagged a gummy worm. I sucked it into my mouth half way before pulling it out and repeating the process.

His foot hit the accelerator and we passed the other two vehicles. "Hey slow down." Em and I had been thrown around in the back seat not expecting the increase of speed.

He slowed down before speaking. "I better be on the top of the list." There was something possessive and primal about the way he said it.

The rest of the trip was quiet. I was pleased to see that it wasn't a metropolis. I'm a small town girl and living in the big city was too much noise and people. It was bigger than home but I could make it work. We drove out of town and into the country. There were beautiful old houses. You could tell they had been there for a long time.

We passed what looked like a burnt down barn. Goosebumps ran up my arms and I shivered. There was something off about that place. I thought I saw someone leaning against the rubble but when I looked again, no one was there. We went another few miles before turning into a long lane.

The house was huge. It looked like it had three levels. I so wanted a room on the top floor. I could already imagine how the view would be. We spent the next few days unpacking the stuff we had brought with us. A lot of stuff had been sent ahead but still needed unpacked. Most of the wolves that were here had already started their jobs. I was happy to hear that the security company Cole owned had taking over security at the school I was going to.

It was Friday morning and Bill and I had a meeting with the Provost at the school. I was overwhelmed by the size of the school. I knew that private schools in movies were always big but I never expected this. There were three sets of dorms and each had four levels. We had been sitting in the office for about twenty minutes. You could hear someone being yelled at. "I better not hear of you visiting here and being yelled at like that." Bill was a English teacher at a public school a town over. He said this place was too stuffy for him. He wasn't comfortable and it showed every time he played with his tie. Personally I think it was the lack of him being top dog.

"When have I been sent to the principal? Number one rule keep a low profile." How many times do I have to remind him I'm not like his brother and his friends. Just because I hang with them doesn't mean I participate in the hi-jinks.

"You ever going to forgive me for lying?" I just wanted to smack him.

The door opened and a blond wearing gloves with no fingers exited. He had a smile that said he was trouble. He turned to look at the older man standing behind him. "So same time next week?"

"Out!" The older man just pointed at the door.

Bill was giving me the same lecture two weeks ago. I couldn't help but laugh. It earned me a glare. A blond with long legs entered just before he walked out. He turned to admire the view. "Hello beautiful." He didn't even bother to hide his looking.

"You avoid him." Bill was looking at me like I would have a chance with a guy like him.

"Please I'm so not interested."

He pointed to his nose. "I know better." Damn him and his heightened senses. So he's cute and my heart hasn't stopped beating yet.

"Mr. Foxx and Miss Hall if you would follow me." The older man was standing in front of us.

- Reid-

I so enjoy my weekly visits with the Provost. The vein above his eye seems to get bigger every time I'm here. You would think they would just start scheduling my visits. "Mr. Garwin I thought we had decided that you weren't going to beat on Mr. Abbot any more. Yet here you are once again."

"What can I say he's a douche."

"That enough Garwin. You mind your manners when in here." He stopped yelling and the vein was throbbing. I couldn't help but laugh. "NO just get out! Now!"

I opened the door and stopped before exiting. "So same time next week?"

"Out!" He made it to easy some days.

I walked out as a blond walked in. I turned to get a better look at her ass when I heard a feminine laugh to my right. "Hello Beautiful." She was small and she had the darkest eyes I had seen. Her skin was light tan. From here it was hard to tell but she looked like she had some Asian in her. She was being chastised by a guy who looked like a over built surfer. He couldn't be her Dad. Note to self find out if she's going here.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations, Language I know her powers are vague but they will be revealed in later chapters. Please bare with me.

That was one of the most tedious things I had ever done. Not only do I have to wear a uniform but I have to do a sport. Bill had helped set up my schedule and knowing him I had something safe and boring. I was to pick up my schedule on Monday before my first class. He took me shopping for my school stuff before we went home.

I spent the rest of the day in my room trying to get things organized. They informed me that they were going to start watching movies in fifteen minutes. It was a Friday tradition movies, popcorn and M& M's. I opened my drawer that I kept my comfort food in. It was empty.

I stormed down the steps grabbing a pillow off of the closest chair. I chucked it at Cole's head. "You ate my chocolate." He just smiled. "Where's the replacements?"

"You don't need any. Your butt will get big." He was suddenly pelted by all the pillows in the room. I used my wind ability to chuck them. "Okay I'll get you more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Won't do me any good tonight." I threw on my hoodie and pulled out my keys leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He was suddenly next to me. He tried to block the door.

"To get chocolate. You better not expect me to cuddle with you at any point. A matter of fact don't come near me until I like you again." I pushed past him. What was he thinking? No smart man would come between me and my M&M's.

I walked out to my SUV and started to get in. I had a sudden cold chill and dropped my keys. I got out to grab them and the wind picked up pushing my keys under Cole's Escalade. I went around his car to get them and my car door slammed shut even though the wind had stopped. Okay then.

I hated when I got that feeling. You know the one that the cosmos sends out screaming listen to me. I bent down and picked up my keys. Why should I drive my car and waste my gas. He ate my chocolate so I'll use his gas. Maybe I will drive around for a while and bring the thing back empty. Asshole.

It had started to rain and the lightning was vicious. I was debating going back just to be safe but I had already went several miles. I was rounding the corner and could see the creepy barn. I had just crossed the bridge when lightning flashed. I was blinking my eyes and started to freak when there was suddenly a man in the road. He was smiling and it wasn't pretty. He moved his arm in front of him. The car went spinning threw the air landing in a ditch on the opposite side of the road.

I tried to move but it hurt. Lightning flashed again and the same man was visible threw the windshield. He was bent down looking in. I felt like the devil was trying to get inside my head. The next thing I know things went black.

–- Reid -

"Man did you see the look on his face. He went three shades of red." I lit my cigarette.

"You would think by now he would just stop challenging us." Tyler was laughing.

"He'll never get it. Shit I stopped using to annoy him after Chase died." I shuddered at the name. I was glad he was gone.

"Hey is it me or is it really bright by the barn?" Tyler was pointing to my side of the road.

I sat up to get a better look. "Your right. I don't like that it's so close to the barn." I used to go there all the time before Chase but now I hated to pass by it. It's only been two months since he died but I don't think two years would change how it makes me feel.

We got past the trees and it looked like head lights. Tyler stopped just before the lights. We jumped out and ran to the car. I jumped onto the back passenger door to get a better look. It wasn't like emergency response to leave the lights on if they had been here. There was someone in the driver seat and they were passed out. "Call for a ambulance." I started trying to get the door open but it looked like they drove this thing in a derby. Caleb can just deal. I used my power to open the door.

The light inside the car turned on and I could see a petite girl. I don't know why small girls like her try to drive a man's vehicle. I leaned further in. I've seen her before. It took a minute but the sound of laughter hit me, Provost office. I know I wanted to see her again but not like this.

I could hear something pounding and it sounded like it was next to my ear. I opened my eyes just in time to see the passenger side door open. A blond head popped into the car. "Don't move we called for a ambulance." I was seeing two of him and couldn't help but laugh. It was the blond from the office. Guess I wasn't avoiding him like a good girl. "Can you tell if anything is broken?"

"I think my arm and ribs." I reached into my pocket and my phone was gone. Shit. "Can you reach into the glove box and grab the cell phone?" They had cells in all the glove boxes for emergencies.

He adjusted and leaned further in. He stopped when he looked at me. "Ty how long til they get here? There's a lot of blood."

"Not sure they just took someone somewhere. Can you see where it's coming from?"

"Ya the knife stuck in her gut." I looked down and that's when I felt the pain. One of my emergency athame's was buried to the hilt. It was under the seat. How bad was his car? My breathing started to get faster. Now I wish I would have got the smaller ones. Four inches of blade stuck in me. "Slow down your breathing or your going to pass out. My names Reid. What's yours?" He reached in the glove box and grabbed the cell phone.

"Genevieve." Then I screamed loud enough it echoed. Another round of pain went threw my head and I could feel someone trying to break through m mental shields. I could hear him talking but could barely make out what was said. I looked up at Reid. "Can you call any number in there and tell them what happened?" My hand flew to my head as I tried to strengthen my shields. If the voice didn't stop soon I was going to pass out. Just then I felt the knife start to twist. I grabbed the hilt and tried to stop it from twisting using a small amount of power to help me. The car began to shake as I tried to stop it.

"Shit!" Reid must have slipped off the car because I couldn't see him anymore.

"What happened?" It was a new voice.

"She hasn't said." I could hear him moving again. "They need to hurry up or she's gunna bleed out." In a lower voice he said. "I just saw the blade twist. Then something was shaking the car." He had lowered his voice even more for the last part.

My eyes flew open when I felt a shiver go down my neck. "Get away from the car." I knew I was loosing control of my abilities. This wasn't going to end well.

"What did you say?" Reid had leaned back in.

"Get away from the car. Now." I started to struggle with my seat belt. It was jammed. I could feel the shivers spreading to my spine. He hadn't moved. "Reid move it!" I screamed. I grabbed the hilt of the athame and pulled. I had cut the strap at my waist and was starting on the upper strap.

I felt him trying to get further in the car to stop me. "She pulled the knife out!" Reid was half way in now.

"Go now. Please." I don't know if it was the please but he moved and I heard when his feet hit the gravel.

I could barely feel my arm. Now that he wasn't in the car I used more of my ability and pushed the blade threw the strap. I saw a flash of movement in front of me just as I pushed myself to my feet.

I saw the person from before and it was like watching clips of someone moving. I didn't like the look on his face. Not that I could make it out. Just his eyes that flashed red before going black. What ever he wanted wasn't good for me.

"I'm going to see what is going on." It was the new voice. I felt the shiver at my legs and knew I didn't have much time. I could suddenly smell gas and knew the second the flame ignited. I looked up and saw a face. Shit! I forced my wind to the surface again and thrust myself out of the car and grabbed the new guy as I flew at him.

We rolled on the ground and stopped at the other boys feet. The guy was laying on top of me. "It's going to." That's all I got out as it blew. Once again I was flying threw the air. The last thing I remember thinking before we hit the ground was soft as a pillow. Man was I glad I had four of my five abilities.

"Reid, Ty?" This guys voice was deeper than the other two and on a normal day I would find it sexy but right now he needed to shut up.

"We're fine." I wasn't sure which one answered because everything was echoing. I heard movement getting closer.

"Genevieve open your eyes." Reid was leaning over me.

"I don't want to. Just let me die cuz he's gunna kill me." Why didn't I take my car?

"I'm sure he will forgive you. I need you to open your eyes." The man with the booming voice was pushy.

I opened them and damn. If I was going to die this was one hell of a way to go. Reid was hot but his two friends were just as fine. "Are you sure you guys are okay?" I'd feel bad if I ruined a inch of their nice bodies.

The dark haired boy by Reid laughed. "Your bleeding to death and your worried about us."

"Ya hotness must live on." I chuckled. By god if I was gunna die I was gunna flirt before I did. Their looks begged to be worshiped.

"What happened?" The new guy was similar to the other unnamed boy but had brown eyes instead of blue. I think I will call him . Born leader material down to the bone. I felt like ignoring him out of principle. I had had my fill of pushy lately.

- Caleb -

The guys were suppose to be meeting me at my place to go to the Dells. I was unnerved when Tyler called saying there was accident. I knew things were bad by the way Tyler sounded but I wasn't expecting to see Reid freaking out. Then I felt magic being used I knew it was Reid. Then I felt something else something stronger. It wasn't quite like when we use but it had power. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

I went to Reid. He was leaning into the vehicle. "What happened?"

"I just saw the blade turn inside her and then the car started to shake." He looked like he was going to loose it. She was saying something but I couldn't make it out. Reid leaned back over to hear better. Tyler started to fill me in on what happened. She screamed at him to get away. He looked back towards us and looked like he was going to hurl. "She just ripped the blade out of her stomach."

That's it we need to get her out of there. I ran over and started to climb inside. She was crouching on the door. I didn't have time to get inside because she came flying at me and we flew in the air. I landed half on her.

"It's gunna." The next thing I knew we were flying threw the air again. I should hurt but as I got off of her the ground moved. It was like sitting on a really cushy bed. I rolled her over and took off my jacket pressing it to her stomach. She was loosing more blood than was healthy. Her skin was an odd color and her skin was clammy.

Mr. Pushy had just asked what had happened and the one by Reid answered. I really didn't hear what he said. I was sure he was talking to me though. I decided to answer even if he wasn't talking to me. "Lightning and then there was something in the road." I couldn't tell them it was a man and that he threw the car. Think your a smart girl. "Deer I think. I swerved to miss it."

Reid looked at the new guy and I could tell he wasn't buying it. "How did the passenger side get so dented?" I started to close my eyes to help me think. "Hey now none of that." I felt fingers caress my cheek.

"Not sure it all happened so fast." I could hear the ambulance in the distance. "Did you call." I started to cough and when I bent forward I could see the new guy was holding something to my stomach. I couldn't feel it. That wasn't a good sign. I knew I was going to die and had excepted death along time ago. Nothing like knowing you were born to just to die for a a cause you don't know if you believe in.

"Shit." The guy next to Reid pulled out my cell from his coat pocket. That must be Ty. He hit buttons. He gave me a funny look but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "No my name is Tyler Simms and there has been a accident." He pulled the phone away from his ear. I didn't need it any closer to know who it was. "Not good. We called a ambulance and they just got here." There was a pause. "Yeah."

He moved the phone to my ear. "Gee, where's my car?"

"Cole I'm fine but the EMT's are here. Just so you know I'm sorry. You don't have to buy me chocolate anymore." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Tell him what hospital and hang up."

Ty did as asked as the EMT's took over. They ended up riding in the ambulance with me. I remember them getting in and the door closing. As soon as the sirens started I passed out.

I could hear voices and knew that I was still alive. "I'm gunna kill her. No I'm gunna kiss her then I'm gunna kill her."

I opened my eyes. "Would you make up your mind or shut up." Paul and Casey were standing next to Cole.

"I'll buy you a new car." I knew it wasn't a valid offer but oh well.

"No I'm going to use your car until you die of social embarrassment." He moved closer to me and took my hand.

"What happened?" Paul leaned against the foot of the bed. He placed his hand on my foot. I knew it was to comfort him more than me.

"I felt something then lightning hit. When I could see again there was a guy in the road. He moved his arm and then I was in the ditch."

"Your saying he threw the car without touching it." Casey looked concerned.

"What are you telling people?" Cole was all business.

"Deer. I don't need a one way ticket to nutsville. Plus I freaked. I'm not sure the boys believed me." I looked away. "What ever it was it tried to get in my head and had a lot of power."

"Company." Casey had turned towards the door just before I heard a knock. He opened the door and made a face.

My three heroes walked threw the door. "Hear your going to live." Reid was such a smart ass. But with a smile like that he can insult me all he wants.

"Ya. Thanks for helping."

Mr. Pushy stepped forward. "I'm Caleb Danvers. That's Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin."

"Genevieve Hall. This is Cole, Paul and Casey." I motioned to each as I introduced them.

Cole moved away from me and put his hand out. "Thank you. I saw two vehicles near my smoldering car." He looked at me. "We will pay for the repairs to them." The three looked at each other. "I insist." He handed Caleb his business card.

"We'll we should be going. We just wanted to return your phone." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Cole.

"Thanks." I'm so glad I lived because they were amazing in the dark and the light only enhanced it. They left and Casey closed the door behind them.

"Door wasn't closed all the way. I'm not sure they didn't hear what you said." Casey sat on the bed.

"We'll deal with it if they did." Cole had one and only one way of dealing with problems. Violence.

"No I will. You guys think violence is the answer to everything. Plus it would be a shame to hurt such fine specimens of men." Cole growled.

"What?" I wasn't going to lie. Plus I was still pissed at him.

They left after that. I was pretty sure it was because Cole was fuming. He didn't like me looking at other guys. When the doctor checked on me in the morning I was already healing. I may not heal as quick as the wolves but I'll take what I can get. They released me after another day of tests.

I spent the next week at home because they wanted it to look like I was hurt more than I was. I was still going to need to watch how I moved when I went to school. The knife wound was healing slower because it was a magical weapon. I had a bruise on my back that just didn't want to heal either.

- Reid -

We called Pogue and he met us at the hospital. He was waiting in Tyler's Hummer. We got in and I was waiting for the lecture about using my power. Seeing that Baby Boy's Hummer was suppose to be ruined. "Does someone want to fill me in on what happened? Your cars were a mess. There was a door in the hood Tyler's car."

Tyler filled him in. I couldn't get the image of the knife turning on it's own out of my head. "Was it just me or was there magic being used. I know I used to open the door but not after that. I know I saw the blade turn on it's own."

"No I felt something and it was powerful. You saw her before the explosion. She was in no shape to shoot out of the car like that. She grabbed me as she flew out." I knew he was stressed he never passed on a chance to yell at me for using. It was weird seeing Caleb so confused. Somehow it just didn't look as good on him as it did on me.

"I'm more freaked about the ground being like a cushion. We should have been hurt when it exploded." I was glad to see Baby Boy was just as freaked.

"Maybe it was residual energy left from Chase. You guys used more than enough to linger. Plus with the three of you being there so soon after. I know I'd have been wiggin." Pogue was still touchy when it came to Chase. I guess I can cut him some slack since he did almost die because of him.

"Maybe your right but those guys at the hospital were leaking energy. It didn't feel right though." I was certain they were leaking.

"Ya the way they looked at us was intense." Leave it to Caleb to down play the magic aspect.

"Intense. I thought Cole was going to rip our heads off when she checked us out. I know she referred to us as hotties but that was worse than watching you defend Sarah from Aaron." Although I'm pretty sure that I will be revisiting her in my dreams. She had a better rack than I thought. Gotta love hospital gowns.

"Do we know if she's from around here?" Baby Boy was trying to find logical questions as usual.

"I saw her in the Provost office when I left my weekly visit. I think she might be a transfer."

"If so we need to get closer to her. I don't want to be blind sided again." Now that is the Caleb I have grown to ignore.

"Do you think it could be Chase?" Tyler had the least amount of contact with him and feared he was still alive.

"I don't know but I want to be prepared." Caleb had that tone to his voice again. He felt that as the eldest of the Ipswich boys it was his duty to protect us. How lame.

AUTHER NOTE: This is my first fan fiction and hope you liked it. Criticism excepted please review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult situations, Language

Ugh! Cole stopped in front of the school. When he said I would die of embarrassment he meant it. He put it in park. "Casey will take you home. He and Paul will be around if you need them. Remember avoid the three boys if possible." I thought he was done and started to walk away. "Bill said to remind you there was a blond you were to avoid." His eyes flashed amber. Bill must have told him I thought he was hot. Damn wolves and their noses.

"Really. You guys are paranoid. I'm just here to do my time." I turned around again to leave and he grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure your ready to start. I can take you home." No but I need to get away from you. With everyone working we have had the house to ourselves a lot and he was making a move every chance he got. Not that I didn't find him to be attractive but he was possessive.

I sighed. "It's just first day jitters. Better to get it over with. Besides Bill would flip if I skipped."

"We can always find a reason." He winked.

I removed his hand and left to try and find my first class because I didn't have to stop at the office anymore. Bill had picked up my schedule and books. Lord forbid I be late to a class. It really wasn't a bad schedule. My worst two classes were in the morning. I was not pleased to see that he has my sport as swimming. Gotta change that. No one sees me in a swimsuit. Okay no one but the wolves and that's even rare.

I struggled threw the first four classes because everyone kept staring. I hated to be the center of attention. Not that my mouth couldn't put me there on it's own. I have an issue with bullies. My fourth class had this brunette in it and she thought the world revolved around her.

I was so glad when the bell rang because I was hungry. I stopped at my locker and had to make a quick retreat because I saw Tyler talking to one of the teachers. I hated pretending I didn't want to make friends. Rumors were already starting that I was a delinquent. I grabbed some food and stood near the pop machines trying to decide where to sit. I finally saw a table by the windows that was empty.

I was almost there when I heard a cackle. I turned to see the brunette from class talking to a blond. "Kira go away." The blond didn't seem happy.

"Come now Sarah. Did Caleb finally come to his senses and dump you? White trash shouldn't be allowed in here or to date one of the Sons." She was smiling from ear to ear. She was enjoying herself.

Before I knew it I was walking towards them. I walked right between them and sat down next to the blond. She squealed because she wasn't expecting me to sit. "Do you mind we were talking!"

"Yes I mind and you were insulting not talking." I opened my pop and took a sip.

"Your the new girl from chemistry. What's your name?" She paused. "That's right white trash." If she was going to insult people she needed a better vocabulary.

"You can call me what ever you want as long as you leave." I took a bite of my sandwich. "Could you pass me the salt please." I smiled at the blond she had called Sarah.

"Hey babe."

I glanced up to see a guy put his arm around her shoulder. Her smile got bigger. Sarah groaned when she saw him. The guy was good looking but a prick. I had to sit by him in history and he tried to pull my skirt up. "Should have known the two of you dated." I laughed.

A hand grabbed the other half of my sandwich. "You really should find better friends or you could ruin your reputation." He took another bite of my sandwich. I growled and Sarah flinched.

"Aaron dear she insulted me. I don't like her."

I laughed almost choking on my bite. "Do you think it's funny?" He had moved closer and I could feel his leg behind me.

"I never find it funny when someone bullies someone. So why don't you take your mate and run along."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I felt one of the stitches pop. He was inches from my face. I spoke threw clinched teeth. "Let go of me."

"Why I think you like it." He rubbed against me. Ohh! Like he even had a chance. Yuk!

"Look I let it go when you took my sandwich. I can forgive you for the lack of tact but don't touch me or my friend here." I looked at Sarah.

"What are you going to do if I don't. Her pimps aren't here to save her or you." What was it with the implication of being a whore? Do they not teach people manners here?

"Reid!" I heard Sarah yell. Well I was doing a great job of avoiding them, I knew it wouldn't last.

"One more time let go." His grip tightened and he grabbed my ass with his other hand. That's it. He was suddenly whimpering as I laughed. "Really. You think this." I tightened my grip on his manhood. "This isn't big enough to please a ant. Now I suggest you leave us alone or I can twist off what manhood you do have." I twisted to the right just a little as I tightened my grip. His face was turning red as he fought to remove my hand.

"Haven't you learned not to pick on people bigger than you? I suggest you do as the lady asked." I turned to see Reid and Tyler standing on the other side of the table.

I looked back to Aaron as I squeezed tighter. "Answer?"

He pushed at my arm. "I'll go."

"Smart decision." I let go but pushed as I did. I didn't wait for him to be gone before I sat down. "Can you hand me the ketchup?" Sarah just looked at me like I grew a second head. Caleb sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. Oh great this day just gets better and better.

"Hey Crash." Reid sat across from me and Tyler next to him.

"You look pretty good considering you almost died." Tyler was beating around the bush.

"Quick healer. Plus the knife wasn't as big as it looked." I looked down at my food as I said that. Reid had seen the knife. Boy was I glad they weren't my usual friends. They would have smelt the lie a mile away.

"Looked pretty big to me." Reid took a bite of his sandwich. Why do I even try?

A guy with shoulder length brown hair sat next to Tyler. "Why's Aaron holding ice on his nuts?" He was amused.

"Crash here tried to rip them off." He had a large smile on his face. I got the impression Reid and Aaron really didn't get along. "Pogue meet Crash."

"Genevieve."

"Your the one they helped?" I nodded. Another Greek God. Did this place have a factory some where because if so I need to find it.

"Not to be nosy but what were you doing out there?" Caleb wasted no time to find out the answers I wouldn't give him before.

"We bought a house a few miles down the road." They gave me a funny look. "I found a old tombstone that said Proctor on it."

"You live down the street from me." Caleb was leaning around Sarah now. How am I suppose to avoid them if they live down the street? "Which reminds me do you need a ride or will your bike be done?" He was looking at Pogue. I could spend all day looking at Pogue. His hazel eyes were captivating. Did he say bike?

"You ride?" I knew my smile was bigger than it should be.

"Does he?" Reid was laughing. "I think he prefers his bike over women." Pogue flipped him off.

"So what do you have?" I really didn't care I just wanted to hear his voice again. Besides he looked like a crotch rocket kind of guy.

"Ducati." He smiles and you could see the love in his eyes. "Have you ever rode?"

"Ya but never a Ducati." I know I was dissing his bike but they sucked.

"Don't diss it til you have. The speed is addictive." His eyes glazed over with the memory.

I looked at my watch and if I left now I had just enough time to change my bandage before my next class. I stood up and grabbed my tray. "Sorry I prefer more vibrate than speed between my legs." He looked like I slapped him. "I'll see you around."

- Reid -

"I think things are going get interesting with her around." She had more fire in her than half the girls here combined.

"Reid you hit on all the girls so naturally you'd be excited." Hey I didn't hit on you more than once. Count your self lucky. I gave Sarah my eat your heart out smile.

"How did she end up at our table?" Caleb was in leader mode. Ugh!

"Kira was harassing me and the next thing I know she was just there. She didn't look like she wanted to be though. I'm glad she was. Kira was in a worse mood than normal. She didn't seem happy I yelled for you."

"Remind you of a certain party?" Pogue took a bite of his sandwich but he looked ill.

"Ya." We all said it in unison.

"I for one was happy to hear a girl talk about things between her legs. She didn't even look like it bothered her. My kind of gal." They shook their heads at me. But I know they agreed. All the girls around here are either offended or bashful when it came to our magic machines.

"I don't like her. You can never trust a girl who doesn't like a Ducati. Just unnatural." That was music to my ears. One of us was going to get close to her and Tyler was to chicken shit and Caleb has Sarah. That left the two of us and I saw the way she looked at him. If he asked her to she would have sucked his dick right here. Now the honor of being sucked will be all mine.

I was glad I gave myself this much time because I had to get another uniform because it had bled threw. Casey was in the office when I went in and he tried to convince me to go home. I refused and told him about Aaron. He just shook his head. The nurse gave me a slip to get out of swimming. Thank you Gaia. I tried to drop it and take something else but they said I couldn't until after Christmas break.

My side was really starting to hurt by the time I hit my last class. It was my favorite. I loved books and learning new things about places that could exist. The teacher introduced me and said I could find a seat anywhere. Sarah was waving at me pointing to the empty chair next to her. I obliged because there weren't many seats empty and I was pretty sure by the look Pogue gave me I wasn't welcome.

"Hey." She was too perky. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So how offended was Pogue? He just gave me the look of death."

"Don't worry about it. I think Reid is right about preferring his bike over women." We both laughed.

She filled me in on what we were studying and said the unit would be done Thursday and if I needed help catching up she would be happy to help. It was Hemingway so I was good. Every so often I caught Pogue looking at me. Okay maybe I was a bit rude. I refuse to apologize though. I only stated my opinion. Maybe if he asked if I owned one it would have gone differently.

"So where you from?"

"Here and there. My dad moves me around a lot." I couldn't look at her because I hated lying. I liked her. Plus I had only been in the one place so I really couldn't give more detail.

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed. "No I don't date."

"Your joking?" She didn't believe me.

"Nope my Dad doesn't allow it until I'm eighteen."

"That's just wrong. He can't stop you though. It's your right as a modern teenager to date."

"Tell that to the warden. He and his minions make sure I behave. Some days I just want to run threw the streets naked screaming profanity."

She laughed. "Just make sure Reid is nowhere around if you do. He is such a perv."

"So do you think he would have been less offended if he knew I ride a fat boy?" I glanced in his direction. Reid had claimed the empty seat next to him.

"Forget it he will get over it." The door opened and Caleb walked in. She lit up like a candle. He noticed I was sitting next to her and headed for a empty seat in front of Pogue and Reid.

"Did I take his seat?"

"No he trades between me and them so it's okay. Plus a girl can only handle so much testosterone."

"You have no idea. There are only two of us in a house of ten. Sometimes I just want to watch a chick flick and not have a guy tell me my movie sucks."

"I made the guys watch the Notebook as punishment once. They shut their mouths."

"My guys are a bit more brain dead than yours. If it doesn't have sex and violence they don't care." But I tended to agree with them more than not.

"Are you done after this or do you have a sport?"

"Unfortunately I have swimming. Not that I can participate. Aaron ripped one of my stitches out." She cringed. "I just want pain killers and my bed." She was smiling. "What's so funny."

"How about I join you for practice. Your benched and I usually watch Caleb anyway."

"He swims?" She nodded her head. Well shit. How do I avoid the guys if see them half the day. Now that I sit here and have had time to look at Pogue I realize he's in my History class. This is gunna be harder than I thought.

"Cheer up. Just think of it this way. You can stare at almost naked men and your Dad can't do anything about it. Let the rebellion begin." The bell rang and we agreed to meet at her locker and walk together. She stopped when we got to Caleb and hugged him. "I'll see you in a few."

I waved and walked out. I was pulled by my arm as soon as I exited the room. I knew it was Cole so I didn't fight. He stopped when he was halfway down the hall. "What is this I hear you were man handled?" Let the possessiveness begin.

"Not as much as him. I took care of it. I don't need you and the guys to jump in every time." I wasn't going to tell him that Aaron left a huge bruise on my arm.

"You know why we do."

"I'm not a kid anymore. I can't do this I have practice." I started to walk away.

"Casey said he pop your stitches." I stopped moving. He was behind me now and I had to control my breathing. He always made me want to jump him. "No one touches you like that. He will regret it."

I turned. "And that's the problem. You turn to violence. Can't you just let me handle things here on my own. If I need you I'll tell you."

"Your track record lately sucks. Meet Casey right after practice."

"As you wish." I let all my anger seep threw as I walked away.

The coach said he didn't want me to injure myself so I was to sit out until I was released. Everyone was changing so I took advantage of the empty pool. I needed to calm down and out of all the elements it was the quickest fix. I let my fingers play in the water. I called on my power and the water moved up my hand. I released my power as soon as I heard voices. I walked over to the towels to wipe off my hand. I turned around to join Sarah and someone bumped me hitting the only bruises I have left.

It hurt so bad I started to fall forward but slammed into something. I felt hands grip my waist and one pressed against my stitches. My hands shot up and tried to grip onto something because of the pain. Only all they found was bare skin. I felt tears start to form. I looked up and found hazel eyes staring down at me. I pulled my hands away from his chest and took a step back. I was about to say something but his voice stopped me. "Your bleeding." He was looking at his hand like he was going to catch something from it.

"Sorry." I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "Don't worry I'm clean." I walked towards the locker room. I was feeling so many things right now. God did I want to run my hands further up his chest. Yet he pissed me off acting like I carried some disease. I had taken my shirt off and was just taking the bandage off when I heard the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations, Language

- Pogue -

I was laughing at something Reid had said. I turned just in time to get slammed into. I grabbed the falling girl. I don't know what happened but her hands shot to my chest. She was shaking so I knew it wasn't the usual girl trying to cop a feel. Her hands pulled away just as fast. When she stepped back it was the girl that had from lunch. I felt something wet on my hand. When I told her she was bleeding she freaked out. Not because she was spilling enough blood to cover my hand. She thought I was concerned I was going to get a disease from it. She was crying when she ran to the bathroom.

"What happened to Genevieve?" I heard Sarah's voice behind me.

"Pogue stopped her from falling and she's bleeding a lot. Can you go check on her?" I knew Caleb didn't want her anywhere near her but he was the knight and shining armor type.

"That asshole!" I turned around because she never cussed.

"Who?" I had to ask.

"Aaron. When he pulled her out of her chair at lunch he popped some stitches. I had no clue she was even hurting until English class." She took a few steps then turned back. "I'll check on her and then run to my room and get her something else to put on. Not that most of the guys wouldn't enjoy her running around in her bra but I got the impression she wouldn't." She looked at Reid.

I hadn't noticed either but then again I couldn't get past her insulting my bike. Sarah ran off to check on her. I wasn't sure if I should hold her statement against her anymore. I know I lash out when I'm in pain.

"Trust me I saw her with a knife stuck in her. If she didn't want anyone to know she was hurting they wouldn't." Reid was looking at the girls locker room door. I wasn't sure he wasn't going to check on her himself.

I walked back to my locker and grabbed the hoodie I had wore to bed last night. I hate having to get extra practices in because of the accident with Chase. I went across the hall and knocked on the door. Sarah answered it. "Here give her this. How is she?" I kept my voice low so she wouldn't hear me ask about her.

"I don't know why she is at school. She has more stitches in her one cut than you did on your largest one. Aaron ripped more than one from what I can tell."

"Be careful. I know your man won't say it but I will." She closed the door and I joined the others.

"Caleb said you were bleeding." I turned and Sarah got a good view of my wound. "Oh my God." She started to grab paper towels and handing them to me. "What happened?"

"Someone bumped into me and hit the bruise on my back. Your man's got a solid elbow." I turned and showed her the bruise. "I moved wrong and started to hit my knees. Pogue stopped me but his hand pushed into the cut." I started to dig threw my bag for bandages. "Dam he doesn't like me."

"Who?"

"Pogue. He looked at the blood on his hand like it was going to kill him."

"I'm sure you misread it. Pogue isn't worried about things like that." There was a knock on the door and she went to see why they didn't walk in. I turned on the water and let my hand rest in the stream. I heard a males voice but couldn't tell who it was. She came back with a Spencer hoodie. "Do you have anything else to wear? I didn't see a coat."

"No I'm used to colder weather than this. This is nothing compared to where I spent last winter."

I finished bandaging it and trying to get the blood out of another shirt. She handed me the hoodie. "You can borrow this."

I took it. "Thanks." I put it on and we went back out. I watched the guys swim and they kept looking over at us. I was becoming self conscious so I grabbed my book out of my bag. I made sure the cover was hidden because I'm pretty sure it wasn't allowed at school.

"What are you reading?"

I showed her the cover and it had a manikin wearing lingerie. "The Real Mother Goose. Not for the faint of heart." I blushed. "I may not be able to have sex or rent a porno but I sure as hell can read about it."

"Really I can't do romance novels. They tend to bore me because I'd rather do it than read it." She gave me a knowing look.

I looked at the swimmers and found Pogue. "Your not the only one."

"Gee you ready?" I shoved the book in Sarah's lap. I was in so much trouble if they knew I was reading this shit.

"Ya. I'll think about borrowing that after your done." She got the hint and made sure the cover was hidden.

"Who's your friend?"

"Casey this is Sarah." They shook hands and I almost thought she was going to drop the book. She looked him up and down. Casey had short blond hair he spiked and brown eyes. His build wasn't as defined as her friends but you could tell he had abs under his uniform.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Casey waited for me to walk past him and held the door open for me. I turned to wave at her and mouthed thank you. She was laughing.

- Pogue -

Sarah was reading a book when we came out and quickly tried to shove it in her bag. Reid grabbed it and held it out of her reach. "Erotic novel. I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

I grabbed it with the intention of giving it back to her. "It's not mine. It fell out of Genevieve's bag." She put her hand out and I put it in my bag. She had something of mine now I have something of hers. I wasn't sure why I cared but I wanted to get to know her.

"I think there is something to what Reid said in the car on the way home from the hospital. I saw her and Cole in the hall before practice. She didn't see me but I heard him tell her to stay away from us. That he better not catch her flirting. Then he implied she couldn't handle herself. I thought he was referring to Aaron attacking her. But I think there's more to it. He implied she needed protecting from something." My head was starting to hurt. Please don't let this be like Chase.

The next morning in History I sat in my seat. Aaron started to sit next to me but stopped. I looked up and Pogue had his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Find a new seat."

Aaron looked down at me and I looked away. I didn't want to sit next to either of them. "Feel free she's not worth it." I just continued to get my stuff out.

"Hi." God his voice made me warm all over.

I looked at him and back at my book. I flipped it open. He was going to say something else but the professor started talking. I wasted no time getting out of class. I had no intentions of being insulted again. I thought I was going to get lucky and not see him again until lunch. Nope he was outside my next class. I walked past him and Cole. Oh did I mention Bill decided since I can't take care of anything or stay out of trouble. Cole was to be here instead of his office. I flipped Cole off as I walked by. Pogue looked confused.

Cole caught up with me. "In a few months." I didn't bother to look at him. "Why you in such a hurry?"

"I was trying to avoid you. So get lost."

"Hey Crash wait up." I didn't slow and Cole continued to walk with me.

"Are you going everywhere I am? If so I think I'll be skipping out later." My anger was beginning to grow and right now that wasn't a good thing. I was libel to use my abilities to get my point across.

I felt a arm move across my shoulder. Just after I heard a growl. "Hey Reid. Walk me to class?" He laughed but gave Cole a questioning look. I didn't acknowledge Cole as we walked away.

"He always that way?"

"What way?"

"Possessive? I mean not that I wouldn't be of a pretty lady like you but there's more to it." He stopped suddenly jerking me back. "Are you fucking him?"

"Seriously Reid you have a one track mind." I started to walk again. His arm went around my shoulder again. "It's his job and I'm just a kid."

"So I wouldn't have to kick his ass if I asked you a movie?"

I fought the urge to laugh. Cole would eat him alive. Literally. "No and if your asking the answer is no." I stopped at my classroom. "Do you see Sarah before lunch?

"Ya." He looked shocked. Like a girl had never turned him down.

"Could you tell her I'm going to do homework during lunch?"

"Sure but think about what I said."

"No Reid." I walked into my class.

I was happy to see Sarah in English. "Hey." I plopped down next to her.

"Reid said you were studying during lunch."

"No I just didn't want to see Pogue." As if on cue he and Reid walked threw the door. "It's bad enough Cole is outside every class. I just needed a break." I looked up and she was shaking her head. Caleb was standing next to Pogue. "If you want to sit with him it's fine."

"Na this is girl time." I laughed. "How you feeling?"

"Better as long as I don't move to fast."

The teacher came in and started to hand out tests. "Miss Hall I expect you to take it but it will be graded on a curve." I nodded my head. "Bring your tests up when you finish and then your free to do other things." The test was easy and a few people handed theirs in before me. I went back to my desk and saw that Sarah was almost done. I pulled out my history homework and started doing it.

I happened to look up and to see Pogue pull out a book. Sarah giggled next to me and he looked at us. He smiled and I looked away. "You done?" I nodded. "Good I have to meet some people in the library so I won't be at practice."

"Okay. Oh I'll get you Caleb's hoodie back after I wash it. All of a sudden there was someone coughing and the sound of someone slapping them hard. People were laughing.

"Mr. Parry are you alright?"

"Yes sir." I couldn't resist the chance to look at him. Reid was laughing at him as he handed him the book he was reading. A few minutes later I heard Reid say damn.

"So you wanna hang out this weekend?" I heard Sarah talking but I wanted to know what Reid was damning. "Earth to Gee." I turned to her. "Is it okay I call you that? I heard Casey call you that and it's a lot easier to say."

"Ya all my friends call me that and I'm not sure."

"Cool theirs this place we all hang out. It's got the best burgers."

"You know I'll have escorts."

"Let them see how a teenager is suppose to act. So Friday night after the football game we go to Nicky's."

Everybody was done with the test and I heard a lot of odd comments coming from the guys. Lots of "damns and that sounds fun."

At one point it felt like a hole was being burned into me. I looked up and all three guys were staring at us.

"Did we say something weird because they are staring."

She just smiled bigger. "No their just jealous we won't sit with them."

We exchanged numbers before the bell rang. She stopped at the guys again and I could tell they were watching me as I walked down the steps. I turned to see if I was right and all three were staring. Reid had the biggest smile I had seen on him yet and if I didn't know better he was undressing me. Caleb and Sarah were hugging and smiling. Pogue started to walk down the steps and I bolted for the door. I was glad to see that Cole wasn't waiting.

-Pogue -

I was digging in my bag for my pack of gum when I felt a book at the bottom. It took me a minute to realize it was the book we stole from Sarah. I pulled it out. Why not how bad could it be. It's a romance book. I mentally gagged but the others weren't done with the test. At first it was just two people talking. Then I read a sentence that shocked me. Bow Peep had her hands tied behind her and they were attached to her bound feet. It caught me off guard and I swallowed my piece of gum choking on it.

Reid was slapping me on my back. After the teacher had everyone looking at me he took his test up laughing. I flipped to another page and a guy was strapped to the wall wearing a dick harness. I nudged Reid and pointed to what I wanted him to read. All he could say was damn. A few minutes later. "Is this the book?" I nodded. "I wasn't expecting this." He turned and looked at her. "From her."

He flipped threw the book and opened it to a page. We read and as if we had one brain nodded. He handed the book to Caleb pointing to a spot. He read the page and closed the book. "She's being fucked by a plant." We laughed because we knew it would be a good reaction. The three of us turned and looked at her. She turned to look at us and if I didn't know better I saw fear in her eyes.

The bell rang and they walked towards us. I know Reid and I couldn't help but get a better look at her as she walked by. She was closer this time and I knew she was scared as she looked at us. I didn't like that she feared me. I made it down two steps before she ran out of the room. I wasn't sure how to take that. Girls never ran from me. Reid yes but not me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations, Language

I locked myself in my room after supper and avoided everyone but Em. She thought it was funny that Reid hit on me in front of Cole. "It's about time he sees he's not the only guy you can have. When are you going to tell them your going to Nicky's?"

"I don't know. I so want a night with out escorts. I want to be a teen and make mistakes."

"I agree but your important and they are men. One track minds and all. Look I'll talk to Paul and get him to go. I have to work or I would go."

"You know Cole's gunna go and ruin my night. I want to relax and he will be all bodyguard mode. Even worse drag me out because I flirt with someone. Does he not get that it's natural when I hang with perverts like him?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" It was Bill. I hung my head as Em got up and opened the door. She sat back on the bed and grabbed my magazine. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I wasn't looking at him because he hasn't been happy with me. Make one mistake and it's like I'm never going to atone for it.

"No more problems at school?" He was daring me to lie.

I looked at him. "Actually ya there was." He leaned against my dresser. "I was followed from class to class by a ogre. I told him to get lost but he kept showing up. Could you please call off the guard dog during school?"

He stood there for ever without saying anything. "No you know better than to ask." I knew not to push it because he was in a mood. Usually it took longer to make his eyes flash amber. "You will just have to learn it's for the best."

He left and Em just sat there as I started to cry. I never cried when he told me no. Then again I had never had a friend outside the pack. This is why I didn't try to make friends. I went to bed knowing that I had to end anything that might have been. So much for finally being excepted.

I spent the next week avoiding them after I told Sarah I got grounded. Cole had reverted to invisible stalking. After the second day of Sarah and Reid trying to talk to me I started to use my stalking skills to avoid them. I sat in the corner by myself in English and ate in my car during lunch. Okay it was more like crying. I hated the look on Sarah's face. I had hurt her. I forged a note saying I had doctors appointments all week to get out of practice.

Bill was happy to see that I was doing as told. A few of the others noticed the effect it was having on me. I secluded myself in my room and was barely eating. Em made lasagna and I could eat as much as them when it came to that and I just picked at it. Em and Paul tried to cheer me up but nothing seemed to help.

- Pogue -

I haven't seen much of Genevieve most of the week. She wasn't talking to Sarah or Reid. I could tell that something was wrong because from what I could tell she prided herself on looking nice when in public. She was coming to school wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and glasses. She looked sad and the one time I tried to talk to her it was like she just disappeared.

It was Thursday and we had a tradition of going to Nicky's to unwind the night before a meet. We were in the back playing pool. It wasn't too busy mostly food pick ups. "Hey isn't that Genevieve?" Tyler was leaning against the wall further out. "Man I thought she looked sad before but."

He was interrupted by Reid who had joined him. "Na that girl has no potential. She can't even wear cloths that fit." I looked up from my shot to see their jaws drop.

I walked around to see what beauty had walked in only to see that it was her. She was with one of the security guards from school. Sarah said her family owned the company so I didn't find her being with him a shock. "Why you so shocked she lives with him?"

"Ya but his hand is on her ass and unless I'm interested in a girl I wouldn't put my hand under her shirt and rub circles." Tyler sounded unnerved by this. "Plus he's older than her. I don't see her dating that much older."

I looked up and had to stop myself from going over there. His hand went to her cheek and moved her face so he could kiss her. She pulled away and said something to him before walking out. The three of us were visible and she walked past us like she didn't see us. I turned back to where he stood and the look in his eyes was defiantly not a brotherly one. I went out the back door to check on her after he ordered a beer.

I saw her in a SUV and it looked like she was crying. "Pogue." I turned to see Kira next to me. "Pathetic isn't she? She can't even make herself look presentable in public. Maybe it's a good thing you guys kicked her out of your club." Her hand ran up my arm.

"Leave her alone." I turned and went back into Nicky's. I spent more time thinking about her than playing. I didn't like how much I was thinking about her.

It was Friday night and I refused to join in the traditional movie night. I was in my room listening to music when I heard Bill yell my name. I went down stairs and almost fell down them when I saw Sarah standing next to Bill. "You have company." I could see in his eyes he wasn't happy.

I joined them and I felt fur under my hand as she gasped. "That's a big dog." I new they could smell the fear rolling off her.

I looked down at Paul. "Gizmo may be big but he's harmless. More like a teddy bear if you ask me." I rubbed behind his ear.

She walked over and took a better look at him before running her hand over his fur. "Um I was wondering if you could help me with the English assignment?"

"Sure lets go to my room." I knew she didn't need anymore help than I would.

Bill cleared his throat. "Remember you have training in the morning so don't stay up too late."

"Yes sir." We went to my room and she followed me. I motioned to the bed. I had my homework spread all over it. "What did you need help with?" I closed the door before cleaning up my mess.

"Actually it was just an excuse to talk to you." She looked nervous. We heard scratching at the door so I went to see who it was. Tan and cream fur told me it was Em. I opened the door and let her in. "Where did you find dogs that big?"

I shrugged. "Their a mixed breed. Husky and German Shepherd. Bill breeds them. So there's a lot of them running around. This is Athena. She's mine." Em looked at me and I could tell she was laughing at me.

"She's beautiful." Em went to the bed and got comfortable. Bill was spying and I know he forced her to join us because she wouldn't be here otherwise. "Why are you avoiding us?"

"I.." I curled my fingers into Em's fur for grounding. "I don't fit into your group. Pogue hates me. Reid I'm not sure about because he hits on every girl that breaths. The other two just tolerate me being there."

"No they are just as worried as I am. We all thought we were becoming friends." She looked sad. I wasn't sure what to do. "I miss our girl time. If I have to listen to them talking about cars one more time I'll die."

"At least it wasn't Reid talking about sex the whole class."

"No but I liked having someone other than Caleb to talk to. Since my roommate Kate left it's just been them."

"Trust me I feel your pain." I rubbed behind Em's ear. She looked at me and I knew that look. She was telling me to defy the rules. She knew better than the rest that I hated not talking to her and I was crying myself to sleep. "Have you ate?"

"Not unless half a bag of Oreo's counts. I eat them like their the only thing to eat when I'm upset. Caleb took my grocery bag full of them last night so that was all I had hid in my room."

"Let me talk to Em and see if she wouldn't mind going into town to eat. Plus I think you too would get along." I got up and Em followed me to the door. We went to her room and she shifted back to human form. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Hell ya. Fuck Bill. He hasn't been here to see how much your hurting." She was putting on cloths. "I'll tell him that you guys need more info and are going to go to the library at school and then I'm taking you to eat." I smiled at her because for the first time in a week I was looking forward to something. "I'll even tell him that she may need your help more than tonight so you can invite her over tomorrow too."

Half an hour later we were sitting in a family diner. I hadn't ate much lately so I ordered a lot. Sarah just looked at me like I was insane. "If I don't eat it all then the boys will eat it. They never seem to get enough to eat."

"Your telling me I think Pogue has a bottomless pit. You missed it at practice last week. Tyler was playing prank wars. Caleb put his cap on and when he took it off his hair was blue. That boy and his chemistry."

"Is that what was wrong with his hair? I thought you were trying to bring him into the twentieth century." We both laughed.

"Em. Em." I turned to see the cutest blond girl running towards us. She was maybe four and had her hair in pig tails. I had seen her a few times at the daycare Em worked at during the day.

Em moved her chair back and opened her arms. The girl climbed onto her lap. She waved at someone. "Hi Becks."

"Look I have pretty tails. Mom said I was a big girl."

"I agree." Em loved kids and it showed when she looked at the giggling munchkin.

"Hi Becks. How is Mr. Floppers?" She always had a stuffed frog with her.

She pulled him out so I could see him. "He was bad. No ice cream for him."

"Are you sure your not the one who was bad?" She looked down.

"Daddy is mad because I tried to be like him and made a mess." She leaned closer to me. "It got puffy when I." She was trying to find the word but gave up and started to rub her hands on her cheeks and chin. Then she pretended to shave.

"I like to put it in Cole's shoes when I'm mad at him." Em slapped my arm. "What the Ogre deserves it." Becks mom came over a few minutes later. She made me give Mr. Floppers a kiss before she left.

"Reid is going to be so jealous. He has competition."

"I think the frog is a better choice." All of us laughed and I was right Em and her were getting along.

I had asked her to come over tomorrow and pretend to study. I was happy when she agreed. I told her I had to practice but should be done by noon. I had the best sleep I had had in a week.

I was not feeling so hot after the first hour of practicing. It had been almost two weeks since he had tortured me. There wasn't a clock in here so I had no idea what time it was. Noon needed to get here soon. He said we would stop then and no sooner. I heard the door bell and was so happy my torture was over. We were doing kicks and punches so he had backed off. Maybe he saw how much I was hurting. Casey went to answer the door and when he came back he was followed by Sarah, Caleb and Pogue.

I wasn't paying attention to Bill so he smacked the back of my head. He looked at his watch and smiled. It was his I'm not done yet face. I didn't like that look. "Don't think that your done just because your friends are here." I hung my head in defeat as he walked away. "Practicals." He stopped next to the bench and nodded at them. "Full contact."

"Fuck!" I said that louder than I had planned and he glared at me. I didn't have time to apologize because I felt a fist hit my cheek. I hit the floor. "Pay attention." I got up and almost missed the air move before I was kicked in the ribs.

- Caleb -

"Damn." They hit her like she was a guy. I looked to my right and the guy in charged had moved to get a better view of the fight.

"I knew she said they were strict but I wasn't expecting this." Sarah winced as she got hit in the knee and went down. "Now I see why she didn't look afraid of Aaron manhandling her. That was nothing compared to this."

She hit the floor again and it was loud. They weren't using mats. She was off the floor and there was a look in her eyes that said she was done. After watching her make her assault on the three guys I had a new respect for her. "Enough." Two of the guys walked off to the side. "Rape simulation."

Sarah gasped and I put my arm around her as the only guy close to her grabbed her left arm twisting it behind her back. I knew it hurt because you could see the pain in her face. "Pain is your saving grace. Use it to keep your head clear." The leader was encouraging this. The guy moved his hand up her side and groped her breast roughly. She tried to move away but he was too strong.

"Why are they doing that to her?" Pogue had finally spoke and I wasn't sure he was going to stay seated.

The guy spoke to her and something in her changed. She threw her head into his. He flew back and there was blood running from his nose. She went down and grabbed his legs pulling them out from under him. His head hit the floor hard. She whirled on him and slammed her knee into his groin. "I'm not yours!" When she stood up she kicked him in the face before walking away. She looked at the leader. "I'm done! It's one thing to degrade me for training but not to humiliate me in front of my friends."

"Go calm down." I could tell he was fighting the urge to hit her.

"Lets go." I motioned for my friends to follow me. We didn't say anything until we were in my room. "You guys can wait in there while I change." I motioned to a hallway.

"You okay he hit you pretty hard." Sarah was touching the bruise now forming on my face.

"It's not as bad as the elbow to my back a few weeks ago." I winked at her and she laughed.

"She thinks your more painful than the ass kickin she just took." She was looking at Caleb and he looked confused. "Your elbow left a nasty bruise on her back when you landed on her."

I turned and lifted the right side of my shirt. It was still a deep purple color. "I did that? Sorry."

"I'm not. I'll take that over being dead." I walked to my closet. "There's a TV in there I won't be long.

I took more of a cold shower because Pogue looked hot. Why was he with them? He didn't even like me. I made sure not to make any noise when I entered. The guys were playing one of my punkem kickem games. Sarah was rooting for her man. He was getting his ass kicked. I leaned against the back of the couch. "Ha your loosin your touch."

"I've never played this game. Remember I like to pick my enemy's off from a distance. Now shut your mouth and play." Caleb was determined to win.

He lost the first match. I leaned down and whispered in his ear the combo he would need to win. He used it and won in one hit. Pogue was being cocky. I put my hand out for Caleb's controller. I chose my character and he said easy pickings. I knew that my choice was one of the weaker ones but I was going to show him gloating was bad. I let him think he was going to win and pulled a combo that took him out.

"Your skills are superior but mine are better." He was using a cheesy kung foo voice. I kicked his ass a few more times before he gave up. I sat in my reading chair. "So you ready to go?" He was looking at his hands. He sounded irritated.

"Ya let us know when you want picked up." Caleb stood and kissed Sarah. He was laughing at Pogue as they left.

They left and I just sat there. "So what are we going to do now that the men are gone?"

"Not sure I've never had friends over. Em has always lived with me."

"We could watch movies and pig out. That's always my favorite."

"Okay but no male testosterone I think I've had my fill for the day. Maybe walk down to the lake I need to take some pictures for school."

"I didn't know you had that class. It's hard to get into."

"Sort of a hobby. We've always lived where the scenery was always changing. I'm running out of old stuff to hand in, things required here are way more technical than my last school."

"Can I see?" I grabbed three albums off the shelf and handed them to here.

"I feel like cookie dough you in?" She nodded. "Bring them with."

We were talking about some of the pictures when Cole came in. His nose was already healing. He looked down at the albums. "Your holding out on her." I gave him a dirty look. "Hey if your going to show off your suppose to make them envy you."

"What is she hiding?" She had the devilish grin she got when she was going to torture the guys.

"No way. You put that look away and save it for the guys."

"Nope I know you have a secret and I am BFF honor bound to find out what it is. You'll get used to it." She enjoyed making people squirm. Not that she had anything on the people in this house. "So it's easier to spill now or I'll bug you into submission."

Cole was grinning behind her. He was paying me back for the nose. He knew I was self conscious about my body and was hitting below the belt.

"Self portraits. So nothing juicy."

Cole grabbed a beer and leaned down. "Trust me she is lying."

We went back to my room and watched a chick flick. "If you need any models let me know I like being in front of the camera. You should take your camera to practice since you can't participate. Plus you can get me some good pics of Caleb in his trunks." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You can be as bad as Reid." She put her hand to her chest pretending to be offended. "You wanna go to the lake?"

"Sure. Who's our escort going to be?"

"I think we'll take one of the wo.. dogs. I don't have to be watched as much at home."

- Pogue -

We went back to Caleb's to wait for Sarah be done with girl time. "Was it me or was there something off about them? Like magic oozing? Especially when she beat the shit out of the ass groping her." It took more than it should have to stay seated.

"That's the feeling we got at the hospital. I still can't figure out what it is." He flopped on the couch. "So what's up with you and Gee?"

"Nothing. I feel bad for how I treated her the first day." That and I couldn't get my mind off her. "I think I scare her."

He laughed. "I doubt that."

"No I saw it in her eyes the day we read her book. I'm not used to girls looking at me like that." I needed to fix things but I wasn't sure how to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult situations, Language

I text around to see who was free and Casey said he would love to spend time with the blond. She wasn't kidding about being a model. She was hamming it up for the camera. When we got to the lake she sat on one of the large rocks. I needed outdoor scenes. We talked while I took pictures. She was enjoying the sun and I took several pictures of her. I was just about to take a pic when Loki aka Casey ran up and licked up her face. "Loki!" He ran off after a rabbit.

"That was new." She was wiping off her face. "Reminds me of watching Reid kiss." She was laughing so hard she almost fell off the rock.

I walked over to her and sat down. "So you don't think this is a good pic?" I pulled up the one of her being licked. I snapped when he was at her forehead. Her face was all scrunched up and silly looking. We were laughing so hard neither of us had noticed we had company. Not until I heard a woofing sound. We turned and there was a black bear ten feet away. It had to be close to five hundred pounds. She tried to run but I grabbed her arm only letting her get off the rock.

"What are you doing?"

"If you run it will attack. Just stay calm and don't look it in the eyes. I'm sure it's just curious." Boy was I wrong. It took an aggressive leap forward and roared. When it went to its hind legs I could see it was wounded. "Shit it's wounded. Keep calm. If it charges run for the shack. Slowly start backing away."

She started to back up and had gotten a few feet away when she realized I wasn't moving. "Why are you still there?"

"Holding it's attention. It may not attack if it thinks it still has prey. Just keep moving." I didn't look back I just stayed still. I couldn't yell for Casey without startling it.

I used my water element to make the weather change. The sky started to turn gray and it thundered. I was hoping someone would notice the weather changes. I increased the wind so that it was at least fifty miles an hour. I couldn't do anything else without giving away I was using. When I thought she had moved far enough back I started to move.

The bear wasn't happy and it stomped the ground and before I knew it charging. "Run!" I turned and started to sprint to the shack I saw her go inside as I started to run. "Loki!" I yelled it as loud as I could until I hit the shack slamming the door behind me. I killed the weather outside and concentrated on keeping the shack together. "Yell for Loki. Yell as loud as you can." The bear slammed against the wall and it pushed in a bit. We screamed our little hearts out. I was keeping the bear out but it wasn't giving up.

I heard him attack before I felt him. I was using a lot of energy to keep the bear out. "Oh God!"

"It's Loki." I leaned more to get a better view of the fighting. The window wasn't big but it was there. The bear had the upper hand and was going to gut Casey. I shoved wind at it and threw him off of Casey. Before it could get up I slammed it's head against one of the large rocks. I continued until I thought it was unconscious. I released my power and opened the door and ran to Casey. I held out my cell phone and told her to call Bill. Casey couldn't get up.

"Their on their way." She sounded like she was further away than when I handed her the phone.

"You did good. Now just lay there." I had taken my shirt off and was holding it over his wound.

"Is it dead?"

"I think so but be ready to get in the shack just in case."

We were escorted to the house as soon as they got there. Once we were safe the reality of what happened hit Sarah. She was on cloud nine. I wasn't sure I should call Caleb now because she was in shock. She insisted she was fine. We edited and printed some of the pictures. Turns out I got a picture of the bear on his hind legs. She insisted I print one so she had proof. Then Caleb called to let her know he was on the way. I wasn't surprised to see all four of them.

"OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED!" She ran at Caleb. I closed the door waiting to see how they took the news. "We went to the lake in her back yard and we were attacked by a bear. I survived a bear attack how many people are live to say that?"

"Slow down baby." Caleb was trying to wrap his arms around her but she was to excited.

"What were you smoking?" Reid and Tyler were laughing at her.

"Not funny Reid. I have proof." She shoved the pictures at them. We made her a album of my pictures she liked. I even gave into letting her have a few of me. She kept the bear pictures out to shove in their faces. You could see the moment each realized she wasn't lying.

"How did you get away?" Tyler was impressed.

"Loki saved us. You should see their dogs. Huge! It took the bear out in no time."

Pogue glared at me. "Why aren't you beaming?" Great one more reason for him to hate me.

"I'm used to it. Iowa has a lot of wild animals and we breed dogs for security work." I sounded like it was an every day event.

"Don't down play your part. If it wasn't for her I would be bear food. Are you sure you don't want to see if you can join us? I'm having so much fun and don't want it to end."

I looked at Pogue and he still looked pissy. "No I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Plus I'm going to sit with Loki."

They left and Sarah said she would see me Monday. I spent the rest of the night tending to Casey. I was giving him the hero treatment.

- Pogue -

Sarah was still on cloud nine from the bear attack. We made her stop talking about it until we got our food. "Are you calm enough to tell us what really happened?"

"Ask away."

"Start with why you were out there." Caleb gave me a be nice look.

"She needed to take pictures for photography class." I grunted. She pulled something out of her purse and slid it to me. Reid grabbed it before I could. "She's good. I told her I'd be her model. We were laughing at the picture with my face being licked by Loki. Next thing I know I'm walking backwards to the shack near the lake."

"Bears don't just attack people. They have to be provoked first." Tyler with his useless knowledge.

"It was wounded and Bill say's they are territorial. With all of the dogs on the property it was seeking out the trespassers."

"So why did you tell her not to down play her part?" Tyler took a bite of a fry.

"When we saw it I tried to run. She took charge. Told me what not to do. She instructed me to take slow steps backwards. I had got a few feet away and I realized she was still at the rock. I asked her why and she said as long as it thought it still had viable prey it probably wouldn't attack." She took a drink before continuing. "She never lost her calm. Not even when the bear charged her. It couldn't have been more than ten feet away from her."

Reid set the book down and stood up. "Remind me to thank her for you. Let's play." Him and Tyler went to play pool. Sarah leaned into Caleb and he got up to join them.

"Spill!"

"What?"

"One minute you're pissed at her and the next your showing concern. I've caught you sneaking peeks at her when you think no one's looking. She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her. She just hits my buttons."

"Your buttons? Like the ones that say it's time to move on and put Kate in the past."

How dare she bring her up. She cheated on me while I was in the hospital and God knows how many other times. Deep down I knew but just didn't want to admit it. "So I think she's cute. She has a great sense of humor and can defend herself better than us. Doesn't mean I'm interested."

She stood up and grabbed the book off the table and pulled a picture out. She put the book in her purse and walked over next to me. She leaned down and placed the picture in the inside pocket of my jacket. I couldn't tell what it was because it was facing the table. "Your lying. You may be able to fool them but I see right threw your act. Either way let her know you don't hate her she earned that much today saving me." She kissed my cheek and left.

I was fine while I was at the bar and I had the guys to keep my mind going. I was so pissed at what Sarah had said I picked up a girl brought her home and fucked her. That's a Reid move. I've never been a one night stand kind of guy. I wasn't going to sleep so I went to the living room and turned on my PS3. I sat on the couch and had to move my coat. I felt something in the inside pocket and pulled it out. I had forgot she put the picture in there. There was writing on the back. I turned on the light and read it. "Assignment- Seductive Intent."

I flipped it over and had to remind myself to breath. It was her on a bed. The lighting was low and candles were lit on the night stand. The red silk sheets made her skin stand out where you could see it. And you could see a lot. The only thing keeping her from being nude was the sheet. It covered her breasts and vagina. Her body was in a seductive position with her on her back. Her eyes were open and she had a look that said take me please.

I sat there staring at the picture and didn't realize what was happening until I started to climax. I had pleasured myself because of her picture. I hadn't beat off since I lost my virginity. I always had a girlfriend to take care of my needs. She made me do things I wouldn't normally do. Was Sarah right? Was I ready to move on?

This week was going fast and I had enjoyed being back with the gang. I still got looks from Pogue so I tried to avoid alone time or talking to him. I made Sarah's day when I brought my camera to school on Wednesday. I had been taking pictures off and on all day but she was pleased with the ones I had showed her from practice. I even moved to various spots to take them. Coach was pleased with them and wanted to use a few of them for the year book.

I had started to get the same feeling of someone trying to get in my head. I was doing a lousy job of hiding it. Sarah was trying to get me to go to the infirmary. She even got mad enough to get Caleb to talk to me. I was in the far corner taking picture when he came over. "She's right you don't look good." Guys just know how to make a girl feel good about herself. He put his hand on my cheek. "Your clammy and sweating. I'll tell coach you need to go and I'll go with you since Sarah had to leave."

"I'm fine. It's just warmer over here. Plus coach is using some of these for the year book." I had used his interruption as a way to lean against the wall. The intensity of the intrusion was getting worse. It was more forceful than last time. "Your wanted." I pointed in the direction of the coach. He looked back at me but left.

I had to sit down shortly after that because it was getting hard to stand. I avoided cradling my head until they went in to change cloths. Paul would be here soon and then I can be worried.

"Would you stop fighting!" I looked around but no one was there. I knew it had came from inside my head. I concentrated on my shields even more. My head was in my hands and I knew a few tears had escaped.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

I looked up and Pogue was next to me. "What?" I could barely focus on him it hurt so bad now. I was fighting the urge to throw up even.

"Your in pain I can see it on your face and your pale. You need to go to the infirmary." I stood up and went to my knees. He lifted me and put me on the bench. "That's it your going." He started to gather my stuff.

"Don't tell me what to do." I tried to stay calm.

"Someone has to. Your too stupid to do it." He grabbed my arms and shook me as he yelled at me.

Somehow I found the strength to stand up. "What the fuck do you care? You don't even like me. You glare at me every chance you get." If he wanted to yell so be it. I could feel the water starting to respond to my anger.

"Then use your head and stop acting like a two year old."

My fist was connecting with his face. "Don't call me a kid! I can take care of myself! You don't have to pretend for the good of the group anymore. Just stay away from me! Don't look at me! Don't talk to me! Don't even think about me!" I was still pointing at him when I went still. The intrusion was gone. Not a slow progression but a sudden departure. It was to sudden. "Oh shit." I barely heard the words come out.

- Pogue -

We were sitting in the infirmary because she passed out. One second she's spit and vinegar and then she went still. Next thing I knew she crumpled to the floor smacking her head on the bleachers. "Why won't they tell us anything?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Caleb was trying to be positive but his eyes betrayed him. He saw her hit the bleachers.

"What if this is from the car accident? What if they missed something and she's in there dying?" I was having a hard time not using my power to get answers.

"You can't think like that. She has to be fine." Sarah was crying. This had to be hard on her since it's only been close to two months since Chase tried to kill me and Kate. She sat in these halls wondering if Kate would make it. I know they aren't friends now but her leaving had left a void in Sarah. "She can't." Caleb pulled her into him and held her tight.

Reid punched the wall and was getting ready to walk away when we felt an intense feeling of aggression. Cole and several of her friends came around the corner. They were leaking energy of some kind. It was almost suffocating. He stopped near Sarah. "What happened?" Sarah was filling them in on what happened. "This is your fault!" I looked up and he was looking at me. "I told her to stay away from you guys."

"Why should she?" I was looking him in the eye and something in him changed. It was like something else was looking out and fighting for control.

"Your not good for her. Yelling at her when you knew something was wrong. You don't come near her. If I see you near her I'll kill you.!"

"You act like she is a piece of property. You can't force her to avoid me. If anyone has hurt her it's you. Your the one she seems to be putting on his ass for touching her. She doesn't want you yet you keep pushing." I could feel my power rising to the surface. Caleb put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

I was about to rush him when the door opened. "Enough! All of you need to leave. This isn't the place for fighting."

Cole moved over to the nurse. "How is she?"

"She doesn't appear to have a concussion but we are going to keep her over night. She needs to rest and after what I just witnessed I suggest all of you leave. You can see her tomorrow." Cole tried to convince the woman to let him see her but she refused.

It was three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I needed to see her. Before I knew it I was in a room with medical equipment. I looked around and found her on the bed. She looked so frail. I moved closer and noticed a laptop on the tray next to her bed. I could see flashing lights coming from it. I didn't see a cord so I leaned over to turn it off.

When I hit the mouse pad the screen came to life. I covered my mouth to muffle the sound I made. There was a set of four pictures set as her background. Each picture was of me. She started to stir and in a breathy voice she said "Pogue." I thought she was finished but her hand moved to her breast and ran over it several times. She moaned and said "don't stop."

She was dreaming of me and we defiantly not holding hands. I shut her laptop off and had to fight the urge to touch her. The thought of ending her dream made my heart ache. She dreamed of me not the neanderthal. I forced myself to leave before I kissed her.

I woke up feeling drained. I thought sleeping pills were suppose to help you sleep. I feel like I've been up for a week. My head was thudding but not too bad. I knew why I was in here and felt even worse about yelling at Pogue. I started to gather my things so that I was ready when my ride got here. I spent the next hour being poked and prodded by the nurses. One was kind enough to bring me my assignments for the day so I wouldn't get behind.

Cole picked me up two hours later. Homework done and boredom set in. He yelled at me the whole way home. By the time we were there my head was splitting. Turns out Bill had to go out of town and won't be back until next week. Cole is in charge he had grounded me again. I went to my room and took a shower. The next five hours I had to listen to him apologize for being a ass. Before I knew it I had my keys in my hand and coat on. I was storming down the steps. I saw Paul in the foyer. "Shift!"

"What?" I had interrupted his conversation with Cole.

"Shift and get in my car." I opened the door for him to leave once he had shifted. He looked at Cole. "Don't look at him! I came to a conclusion and he's not in charge. I am. You may be my guards but if I leave then what will you do? If I fly out of here you can't track me. I'm done being treated like a kid. Now shift and get in the car." I glared at Cole the whole time and I was pretty sure he wasn't going to argue. I could feel flames running over my hands.

We drove into town and I parked. I just needed to get away. I told Paul I was sorry and told him I'd make it up to him. I put his collar and leash on him and started to walk. We were almost to the doctors office when I heard someone screaming I don't want to. When we rounded the corner Becks was struggling with her mom. Paul made a sound and I knew he was laughing. "Honey Mommy has to go in there and you have to go with me." She continued to scream no.

"Becks are you being bad?" I thought maybe if I stepped in her mom could get a hold of her.

"Gee!" Becks ran at me hugging me.

"If you need to get in there I can watch her. I'm just going to the park."

"Thank You. She hates going in there. You behave for her."

I pulled out a pen and receipt from my pocket. "Here's my number call when your done."

We decided to get suckers before going to the park. I tied Paul to the bench and we went in. We were rooting around in the bowl when someone cleared their throat. Reid was behind us. "You pick one out for me." Becks squealed in excitement. We were making her mom a sucker bouquet all of her choosing. "Hey."

"You still don't look like you should be out of bed."

"I'm fine I have a babysitter." I pointed to Becks. "She'll keep me out of trouble."

"What are you two beautiful ladies doing today?"

"All kinds of things that princesses do." Becks giggled. She insisted she was princess. Gotta love kids.

"Would the princesses like an escort?" He wasn't using his come hither smile so I knew he didn't approve of me being active.

"Thanks for the offer but we have our protection outside. Are you ready Princess?" She nodded and had both hands full of suckers. I took them from her and nodded to Reid as we left.

Paul and Becks chased each other for a bit while I worked on the bouquet. Every so often it felt like I was being watched. I looked around but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. We headed back towards the doctors office. They had a small grass area they could play in and a bench for me. Becks decided to sit with me and wait. She had on a dress and was sitting indian style.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult situations, Language

- Pogue -

Reid was walking out of the general store laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You just missed Genevieve. She had the cutest little girl with her. They are being princesses."

"How did she look?"

"Not too good but she insisted she was fine. She didn't seem to have bodyguards either." Reid was the one to notice she was always being followed. Sarah confirmed it when she over heard us talking.

"Did she say where she was going?" I wanted to see her. No I needed to see her and make sure with my own eyes she was okay.

"Nope just that they were doing what princesses do. I did hear the girl ask about the park."

I took off in that direction hoping to find her. Sure enough she was sitting under a tree. The little girl was being chased around by the largest dog I'd ever seen. No wounder she didn't have followers. That thing looks vicious. I kept myself hidden and watched her. She looks tired and weak.

After a bit they started to walk back towards the business area. They sat on a bench in front of the doctors office. Were they there for her? I needed to get closer and hear her voice. I managed to get in the bushes not far from them with out being noticed. "Mommy's going to like her suckers." Was that her sister?

"I'm sure she will. I have a question for you." She waited to continue until she had the girls full attention. "Is that how a princess sits?"

"No."

"One of the most important things a princess needs to do is not show her undies. Stand up." She showed her how to sit properly. When she was satisfied with how she sat she kissed her head. "Now that is how we keep the Weaselreids away. Always remember the Mr. Floppers won't try to see your undies." I almost lost it when she said Weaselrieds.

A women walked out of the building and the little girl ran to her. "She wasn't any trouble was she?"

"Nope a perfect Princess." She knelt down in front of the girl and kissed the stuffed frog shoved in her face before the girl gave her a kiss. They walked away heading towards the car Cole has been driving.

I wanted to stop her and take her in my arms. I wanted to hear her tell me not to stop. The memory of her in the infirmary came flooding back. That was all it took for me to finally decide Sarah was right. I wanted to be with her. Now how do I fix things between us?

I had made up my mind while I watched Becks and Paul chase each other. I wanted to be like her. Free to move around and not be judged for one mistake. Missed my freedom. I pulled Em into my room as soon as I got home. Cole tried to stop me but I pushed him out of the way. I made it so only she would hear what was being said by turning on my radio.

"I'm going to the football game and Nicky's after. They can bitch all they want but it won't change anything. I'm going. I need you to help me keep them off my back."

She stood up. "You know I'd do anything for you. Especially if your going to shake things up. Now what are you going to wear?"

"My usual. It's not like I can impress anyone. That's against the rules. Besides it will just be her friends. Those guys don't date girls like me."

"How would you know if you don't test the waters? I say you wear your usual to the game but change just before Nicky's. Besides it will drive the ogre insane to see that much skin and not be able to touch. You know if there is a dance floor your going to dance. Those suggestive moves will at least get Reid's attention."

"Ya but the second he see's me in revealing cloths he will pull me out of there. Even if I fry his fury ass."

"No he will take advantage of it. He has been slipping a lot lately. Trust me. You put this on and you won't be home any time before the bar closes." She had walked over to my closet and grabbed the duffel bag off the floor. "You spent the money on it and it would be a shame if you don't flaunt it." She held it out.

I took it and was shocked at how happy it made me. I'm not big on flaunting my body but I really liked the outfit. Oh well I might as well get used to it I get to swim tomorrow. I smiled, maybe I'll just have to ride the bike to school tomorrow as well. I turned off my light and went to bed.

I woke up early and put my duffel bag in my SUV. I was going to ask Sarah if I could store it in her room until after the game. I knew she planned on changing anyways. I got ready and grabbed my helmet off the bench. I parked my bike outside the dorms that way it would be close after we change. I took my helmet off and realized who I had parked next to. There was a yellow Ducati parked next to a black Hummer. I was taking my book bag off when a silver mustang parked next to the Hummer. I started to walk towards the classrooms. "Genevieve?" I turned and saw Caleb standing in front of my motorcycle. "Did you just get off of this?"

"Ya."

His smile got bigger. "So when you said you rode you meant this and not on the back of one?"

"Please I like being in charge." He looked down and I could have swore he laughed. "What did I say?"

"Nothing we need to go or we'll be late." No we wouldn't we still had twenty minutes before we needed to be in our first class and it only took five minutes to get there. I turned and started walking. We were halfway there before he said anything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure but I may not answer."

"Are you sure you saw a deer the other night?" I turned my head so fast I should have whiplash.

"I think so. Why?"

"I've lived here my whole life and only seen a hand full near my place."

"Honestly I don't know I was blinded by the light. It could have been a clown for all I know." There I lied but not fully. Clowns were humans in costume. "You guys never called Cole with damage totals."

"They weren't as bad as he thought. Plus Pogue's mechanic works wonders."

"If you change your mind let me know." We had to go separate ways so I said my goodbyes and went to my locker. Paul was waiting for me. "What's up?"

"Look I know your mad at him but your driving him nuts and he's taking it out on us. Can you forgive him already?"

"No."

"No that's it?"

"Yep he made me fell like I was ten again. I'm not a kid and he needs to realize that. My birthday is almost here and I plan on dating. He growled at Reid for putting his arm around my shoulder. I'm not his."

"Just think about it." He took my helmet as I was trying to figure out how I was going to fit it in there. "I'll bring it to you when I get off."

Why did they think I needed to forgive him? Em was right I needed to start standing up for what I want. So what if I'm Gaia's creation I have free will. I walked into class and went to my usual spot. Aaron was already in the seat next to mine. Granted there was no seating chart so I could just sit somewhere else. I continued to smile as I walked to my seat. No one was going to ruin my day. Pogue walked in and stopped just inside the door. He had been smiling and now he was giving me a look that could kill. Okay so maybe I was wrong about no one ruining my day.

I looked down at my notebook as he took a seat in the first row. "Guess he lost interest already. I'm free tonight if your looking for someone to please you." His finger moved up my thigh under my skirt.

I grabbed his hand and pushed on a pressure point. "I'm not in the mood. If you want to keep your hand you'll keep it to yourself. He made a whimpering sound before I let go. I looked up and could see that Pogue had stood up and was looking at us. He still had a nasty look on his face. Maybe I should cancel tonight. No I wasn't going to let him get to me. If I can deal with Cole I can deal with him.

I rushed past him when the bell rang. He tried to stop me but I used my powers to move faster. I didn't care if anyone knew I just wanted to stop feeling unwanted. I only went to lunch to tell Sarah I was going tonight. I planned on getting my bag out of my car after I ate and putting it in my gym locker. I didn't see any of them so I sat at a empty table.

Tyler sat across from me and Reid slid in next to me. "So how are you?" Tyler was looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb.

"Fine and you?"

"Tired. He kept me up half the night."

"Rosie got some did she?" I smiled at Reid.

Tyler spit his drink on the table. "No but I'd be more than happy to let you try." He slid his arm around me. "Just say the word and we can go to my room."

I leaned closer and my face was close enough all he had to do was tilt his head and our lips would touch. I smiled. "Sorry Reid your just not the one."

"Did they just kiss?" Sarah sat down.

"No he just got denied at a very close range." Tyler was trying not to fall out of his chair. Caleb sat down next to Sarah and I noticed someone standing behind Tyler. Pogue was still glaring at me. He continued to the only open seat. "I think it's time you give up."

"Nope I'll get what I want. I always do."

I shook my head. "Can we drop my stuff off at your room before the game?"

"He said yes." She was so happy.

I looked down and grabbed a fry. "Not exactly. Lets just say I'm showing them how a rebelling teen should act. I'm sure my escorts will be everywhere I go."

"Screw them. I can't wait." Sarah had a huge smile.

"What do you mean escorts? I thought that's what we were." Reid stole a fry.

"What do you mean?" Great now I had to put up with Oscar the Grouch even longer.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Their going to the game. It's against Hastings. They wouldn't miss it."

I thought they were meeting us at Nicky's. "No my dad is kind of strict so I have babysitters. Lord forbid I be a teenager."

"So your saying that you don't go anywhere without them?" Caleb seemed skeptical.

"Nope. This is my first football game. It's easier just to stay home than explain why you have several men following you around. Em's my only female influence until Sarah." I got a big smile. "Although some of my firsts have been entertaining. They didn't like shopping for bra's and pads."

"It's a guy thing when it comes to the time of the month." Sarah was laughing.

"Let me know the next time you need a bra I'll be happy to help you choose one." Reid ran his finger along my arm.

Pogue's chair slid out so fast it fell on the floor. He walked away not looking back or picking up his chair. Reid picked it up. "What crawled up his ass?"

"Nothing." Caleb kissed Sarah and took off after him.

"So are you going to need a ride to Nicky's? I know Caleb has to run home before he meets us there." Reid had put his hand on mine.

"Only if she objects to riding on my motorcycle."

"Caleb said he saw you get off one this morning. As long as you don't go as fast as Pogue I don't have a problem."

"Nope Harley riders prefer to take their time and enjoy the ride."

"On that note we have to go." Both guys had huge smiles and Reid was undressing me again.

"See ya." I looked back at Sarah. "Why do they keep looking at me like that?"

"Their guys they look at every pretty girl like that." We both laughed and headed out.

- Caleb -

"Hey wait up." Pogue stopped next to a group of trees. "What was that about?"

"He's flirting with her."

"So it's Reid he flirts with every girl."

"Not this one. He needs to keep his hands to himself." He punched the tree behind me.

"Until you tell him you want to date her he won't stop. Plus she still thinks you hate her."

"How do I fix this?" He leaned against the tree.

"You could start by not glaring at her." Reid and Tyler had joined us. "I've seen some of the looks you give her and I'd feel the same way she does." Reid lit a cigarette.

"I wasn't glaring at her as much as in her direction. Mostly because Aaron was near her. He tries to put his hand up her skirt every chance he gets."

"Then you need to get her alone. Some place no one will interrupt you." Tyler had a devious smile on his face. "Say Sarah's room before the game. She's going to take her bag up there before we go. We make it so she has to ride with you."

"Some days Baby Boy you scare me with the devious plans you come up with." Reid punched Tyler's arm. "But he's right. Give her one way there. I'll get her bike keys so she'll have to ride with you."

"Reid." He was going to kill himself one of these days using his powers.

"Don't worry I don't need powers to get her keys. She has them hooked to her bag. Quick snatch and grab."

"Someone needs to fill Sarah in on our plan. Are you sure you want to do this. We can find another way. I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches." She took down guys bigger than us like they were her size.

"Nope, before the game I tell her how I feel." I wish him luck because if she says no he is going to be in a lot of pain.

I was in a better mood. I was glad I hadn't canceled. Now I just had to figure out how to ignore Cole's possessiveness and Pogue's mood swings. The ride to the bar will give me time to cool off before the bar. I barely made it to my next class on time. The teacher gave me a warning. My mind keeps wandering to the possibilities of tonight.

The professor in my last class was running late so the secretary was filling in. We had free time until he got here. "I was released to join practice."

"Really so soon?" Sarah looked worried. She knew I was still hurting more than I let on.

"Ya as long as I don't push it and change the bandage right after like when I shower."

"So why do you look like your going to puke?"

"I don't remember the last time I wore a swimsuit in public. Yeah my escorts have seen me but I grew up around them." I played with the hem of my skirt. "I'm nervous."

"Honey if they don't like the way you look they can turn their heads."

The professor returned. "Okay everyone settle down. I'm going to call out names and I want you to sit together." He started calling off names and Sarah looked just as confused as everyone else. "Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry." The three gave each other high fives. "Sarah Wehnam and Genevieve Hall."

"Could be worse we could have Kira."

"Ya but Pogue doesn't like me." As if on cue the guys sat down next to us.

When he was finished calling out names and everyone had moved he continued. "You have one week to come up with a presentation on your favorite fiction author. Since last year almost every group chose Steven King he is no longer eligible." A lot of people complained. "Now break up into your groups and figure out who your author is. Remember keep it clean."

Caleb grabbed Sarah's hand and started to walk towards the back corner. I followed suit sitting in the row in front of them. Reid had sat down next to Sarah. I was pretty sure it was so he could look down my shirt. "This blows." Reid really wasn't happy about the assignment.

"It's not that bad there are a tone of other authors to choose from." Caleb was laughing at him.

Sarah laughed and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Not for them they all have a complete collection of all his movies."

"So I suppose you want the Twilight lady?" Reid made a face at the name of the books.

"Not unless we can exclude the glittering vampires. That's just not accurate." Opps I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't a well known fact vampires really existed. "But if your just counting the wolves then hell ya, their hot."

"So your into furries. That's what I've been doing wrong." Reid was leaning forward proving my original theory right.

"So glittering vampires are out. Does that mean the supernatural category is nixed? Because if not I think Laurel K Hamilton should be an option. Yeah theirs sex but mostly supernatural politics and solving crimes." I smiled "Okay if you exclude books ten threw twenty in the Anita series. Merry Gentry is out. Stopping to give a blow job on your way to save someone is just out there."

"You are into some interesting books. I may have to actually read one." Reid was looking at me like I was on the menu.

"I don't read books so that leaves it up to the three of you." Pogue leaned back in his chair.

"Since when I saw you reading a book the other day." I know I saw him reading.

His face went beat red and Reid went still. "No it was a comic book I found in the hallway."

"So you prefer graphic novels or manga nothing wrong with that. I like the High School of the Dead series. Sometimes you just need pictures." Reid lost it. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Caleb wasn't far behind.

"I like your idea. We should use her." Sarah was trying to get them to stop laughing.

Pogue had turned the other way. "I'll go tell him." He got up and his face was still red.

"We didn't agree on the author."

"Yes we did." Caleb was finally calming down. The door opened and a girl handed the professor a paper.

"Genevieve come here and bring your things please." I gathered my things and joined him. Pogue wouldn't look at me as he passed me. I had to report to the pool now. Coach wanted to talk to me before practice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Sexual Content

Fortunately he just wanted to make sure I was really ready to start practicing. I reassured him I was fine I just wanted to take it slow to start. He was fine with that. He had me change into my suit so he could watch me do warm up laps. Hadn't realized how stressed I was until I entered the water. My power kicked in on it's own and the waters calming effect took over. After a few minutes I shut it down because I heard people coming.

I continued to do laps until coach told me to take a break. I grabbed the bar on the starting block and pulled myself out. I took my cap and goggles off and shook out my hair. I heard a cat call from the bleachers and Sarah was smiling. I shook my head and turned to see four of the hottest guys in school staring at me. I walked over to grab a towel. "Gee your killin me." Reid was leaning against the wall. "Why have you been hiding that rack from us?"

Caleb cleared his throat. "It's okay he's nowhere as bad as my escorts. He's only in the kiddy pool compared to them."

I felt someone touch my back and when I turned Tyler was behind me. "Your dad must not be that strict if you have ink."

Reid was suddenly off the wall and next to him. "No that was my seventeenth birthday present from Em. I was grounded for three months. She even got grounded and she's in her twenties."

"What are they?" Caleb had joined them. I looked forward as his hand ran across one. Pogue had took Reid's place and was watching me.

"The Celtic symbols for the five elements."

"Five." Pogue had moved off the wall and was walking towards me. "There are only four.

I looked behind me as he moved his hand closer to me. Don't freak it's just a guy like Paul or Casey. I felt a shiver of energy when he touched me. "No there are five. Earth, wind, air, fire and spirit." His fingers moved over the lines that connected the symbols. "Not many remember or acknowledge spirit." That's when it hit me. How stupid was I? The last element I had yet to receive. I started to shake.

He moved closer and I could feel his bare chest against my back. "Are you okay?"

"Just a cold chill." Their names were called and he took a minute to pull away. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and pull me closer. I wrapped the towel around me to make my lie more believable.

I started to talk to some of the girls on the team so the guys stayed away. I was glad because I wasn't sure I could handle another encounter like that. When practice was over I was the last to get dressed. Sarah ran up to me and hugged me. "Told you you'd be fine. What was up with Pogue getting so close?"

"I started to have cold chills." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of his touch. I saw Paul walk in. I hugged him when he got close. "I think I got the last element."

"Really. That's great." He pulled away. I knew he was lying. I was terrified of the idea of talking to dead people. "I'll let him know you didn't have any problems." He handed me my helmet and walked away.

"Why'd he give you the helmet?" Pogue was inspecting it. "I thought you were hanging with us."

"I am but if I plan on taking my bike home with me I need it."

"Your bike?" He didn't believe me. No one ever does. I'm to small to handle a motorcycle. When will men open their eyes and see we can do the same things as them. "So we should get going if we're going to drop this off before we leave."

We started to walk and when we got back outside after dropping my stuff off. Caleb and Pogue were the only ones waiting. "They were too excited to wait for us?" Sarah hugged Caleb. "Typical Reid." She started to open the door and pull the seat forward.

I headed for the back seat but Pogue stopped me. "Do you mind riding with me? I want to talk to you."

"Here give them back to me at the game." She handed me her keys before geting in and closing the door. Caleb started the car and pulled out.

"I guess not since they left." I looked up at him and he looked nervous. What did he have to be nervous about he doesn't even like me. "I'll get my lid." I turned and he followed me. Neither of us said anything as we walked. When we got to her room I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water and splashed my face. Calm down what's the worst he could say? I doubt Caleb would have left me alone with him if he was going to get pissy. I shut the water off and dried off my face.

He was sitting on the bed next to my lid. I reached down to pick it up and his hand was on mine stopping me. He was standing behind me now. "I'm sorry." Well that wasn't what I was expecting.

"For what?"

His thumb started to move along my wrist. "A lot of things. I should have made you talk to me after the pool incident. You got the wrong idea. I wasn't worried about catching anything. I was worried that I had hurt you. That was a lot of blood." He slid his arm around my waist. "Then there's all the times you thought I was mad at you but I wasn't. I was mad at myself for not talking to you and Aaron touching you and not putting my fist through his face." I just stood there. He was apologizing. The guys I know rarely apologized when they were truly wrong. His hand moved and his fingers intertwined with mine. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say. I thought you hated me."

"I know and I was too chicken shit to tell you." He leaned down. "I have two more confessions. First the hoody isn't Caleb's it's mine. I tried to make up for it when Sarah told Caleb you didn't have anything else to put on."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was waiting for me to talk to you. She ripped me a new one after lunch." He pulled me closer. "I guess the second is more of a question." He moved his other arms to my waist but didn't let go of my hand. What kind of question could he have? I had a habit of tilting my head when I was thinking and it had moved my hair away from my ear. I suddenly felt his warm breath on my neck as he asked his question. "So you like Mother Goose?"

I froze and I swear my heart stopped. "I don't know what your talking about." He couldn't have known about the book. I gave it to Sarah and she wouldn't show them. Not after keeping my secret from Casey.

"She was holding it and Reid saw the cover. You know how he is. He stole it from her and I ended up with it. I started reading it in English class."

"Is that why you guys have been laughing at me and staring?"

"Caleb yes. Reid is just a perv and will never change." His hand let go of mine and turned me in his arms. "I on the other hand have wanted to do this since the first time you insulted me." His lips touched mine as his arms wrapped around my waist. His tongue ran across my lips asking for permission to enter. He wasted no time when my lips parted. I wasn't sure what to do. I had only kissed Cole the one time and it ended with the garage catching on fire.

I pulled my head away from his and put it on his chest. "I." I tried to figure out how to tell him I had no experience.

"What's wrong."

I looked up at him. "I might read books like that but until now I've only kissed one guy." I laughed. "And trust me it wasn't anywhere near using tongues before we were interrupted. I don't want you to get the idea I have experience at any of this. I'm not even allowed to date until I'm eighteen and even then my escorts will be around."

"I'm okay with going slow. As for waiting to take you on our first date I'm not so sure. Plus there are always ways to steal private moments." He was taking this better than I expected. "So how long do I have to wait?"

"December." I had looked down because I didn't want to see his reaction. Sure it was a little less than two months but that can be an eternity to some. He didn't get a chance to say anything because my phone rang. I knew it was Paul. "I'm on my way."

"Where the hell are you? This isn't helping you gain freedom. I don't know how much longer I can keep him from tracking you down. I told him about you gaining the fifth and he is freaking."

"Paul enough. I'm late because my stitches started bleeding. I needed to stop it before I got there. I only have my cloths for Nicky's and we're suppose to wear our uniforms. I'll be there soon." I hung up.

"You weren't joking about your Dad?"

I pulled out of his arms and grabbed my lid. "No and I can't ask you to live with my stupid rules. It's not fair to anyone." I started to walk towards the door. I felt bad for lying to him but I was tired of them ruining every good moment I have.

His arm caught me around the waist stopping me. "Slow down. We're not going anywhere until we finish talking. Two months isn't that long and I'm a patient man. We'll find a way around the rules. We have Reid on our side and he is the king of rule breaking."

"I can't ask you to deal with my stupid rules."

"Your not I want to. Give us a chance if it's too much or I move too fast just tell me."

"We can't talk about any of this at the game and we can't touch. If Cole thinks I'm breaking the rules he will make me leave."

"Then I suggest we try that kiss again before we leave." He moved my hair and kissed my neck. My head fell against his chest. He kissed it deeper and when he got to the base of my neck he nipped it with his teeth. I moaned and my hand moved behind his head moving it up. I pressed my lips against his. This time I didn't hesitate when he licked my lips. I don't know how long we kissed but he was the one to pull away. "We better get going." When we got to his bike he looked at mine. "You really ride on that?"

I punched his arm. "I may be small but I'm stronger than I look. Don't forget that." I put my helmet on and mounted his bike. I flipped my visor up. "Remember how I said speed wasn't everything? I think you can ignore that this one time." He laughed and showed me just how much he liked the speed his bike was capable of.

When we got there I walked with him to the bleachers so I would know where they were. "I'll be back after I check in."

"Make it quick. I'll figure out a way around the not touching part." If I didn't know better I would say he gave me a Reid look. I didn't bother to look for Cole I text him. "I'm here behind bleacher Four B."

I knew it wouldn't take him long to get here. "Paul said you were bleeding again. How bad?"

"It's fine. I think I caught my skirt on it when I got dressed. I ran out of bandages Sarah said she had some in her room. I told them I would meet them here. Since I have the bike Pogue offered to wait until I was ready to leave."

He moved closer and sniffed. His eyes flashed amber. "His scent is all over you."

"For crying out loud we decided to take one bike. That way I could ride back with Sarah. You need to stop this. I'm not yours." I started to walk away. "I'll be there until the game is over then after we get ready we'll be at Nicky's I don't want to catch you spying on me."

- Pogue -

"Well?" Sarah was standing as soon as she saw me walking up the steps. "Where is she?"

"She's talking to her escorts. She wasn't kidding about them being strict. One of them called and read her the riot act for not being here."

"So things are good?"

"Good enough I need Reid to use his devious mind."

"Tell me what you need." He lived for this shit. "I want to be able to hold her hand."

"That's easy you grab it and hold it. Man you have been out of the game too long."

"No if her escorts see she will have to leave. We have to keep things on the down low until December. That way her Dad won't bitch and she will be eighteen."

"Give me five minutes and I will have your concealment." He ran off only to come back with two blankets. He handed Sarah one and kept the other. "Blankets are a wonderful way to hide things."

"Thanks. Now if we could just figure out how to ditch her escorts for good."

I decided to go to the concession stand before going back. I carried two trays full of stuff. I got drinks for me and Sarah the guys could get their own. The junk food was mine or at least the M&M's.

I saw Casey sitting further up on the bleacher. I stood on the steps and looked right at him. He looked at me. I spoke low because I knew he would hear. "Find a new spot and if I catch you spying I will leave and you won't find me. I'm done being treated like a child." I knew I was getting mad because the wind had picked up. My hair was whipping in the wind. I waited for him to get closer. "I'm not joking. You tell him I'm not a doll you can put in a corner and keep safe. I want a life just like you guys."

He stopped next to me. "If you need me I'll have me cell on. Try and have fun." He kissed my forehead and left. I closed my eyes and stopped the wind.

"Hey you sharing or do I have to beat you up for the Twizzlers?"

Reid was standing up waiting for me to answer. I walked towards them and his eyes went wide. I handed one tray to Sarah and grabbed the before mentioned candy. I set the tray in my spot before I punched him in the arm. "What the hell!"

"I know about the book. You should know that if I catch you laughing about it again." I stepped closer. "It'll be that pretty nose of yours next time." I tapped his nose. I intentionally bent down in front of him to pick up the tray. I sat next to Pogue.

"I told you not to push it. When you gunna learn?" Caleb was laughing so hard Sarah slapped his arm for being rude.

"Shut up Baby Boy or I'll punch you." Tyler laughed but knew he wouldn't hit him.

"If it makes you feel better she punched me to." Reid just bit into his Twizzler. "How did it go?" He held a blanket out and motioned for me to lift the tray. He covered my lap.

"I don't know he just doesn't get it. Maybe it's my fault." I opened one of the bags of M&M's and poured it into my popcorn. I offered him the tray and he took my pop and took a drink before passing the tray back to Reid and Tyler.

"How is it your fault?"

I looked around and when I didn't see any of the wolves I answered. "He's the guy I kissed."

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Caleb was leaning around Sarah to see me.

"He kissed me."

"Then it's not your fault. He's older and knew what he was doing. If things are as strict as you say they are then I can see where he would think you would be an option."

"Ya but maybe I led him on. I do read those books."

Pogue cut me off. "Even if you flirted a little have you ever stated that you were going to date him when you could?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then he has no reason to think he going to be your boyfriend." Pogue moved his hand under the blanket and he put it on my leg.

Sarah bumped me with her arm pushing me into him. My lips landed on his cheek. "My bad. I should really watch what I'm doing." She was laughing.

"Uh huh." I threw popcorn at her and just to make sure the two behind us didn't feel left out I chucked some at them. Before I knew it we were having a food fight. "Now see what you did. Your such a bad influence on us."

"I learned from Reid." She bumped me again.

"You know it." The announcer said it was half time. Reid stood up. "I need a smoke. Anyone else joining?"

Caleb kissed Sarah and started to walk off. Pogue squeezed my leg before getting up. "You guys need anything?"

"For you to leave so we can gossip about you." I laughed. He put his hands up and ran down the bleachers. "So! Things seem better between the two of you."

"He kissed me." She squealed like a banshee. "Down girl. I'm not so sure it was a good thing."

"Why wouldn't it be. He likes you. You really like him."

"You didn't see his face when Caleb kissed you. It's not fair to him. Hell it's not fair to me."

"I'll help you make time. You can hang at my place and he can come over. Plus we have that English assignment. They can't tell you no. It's half of your grade."

"No but they can insist on everyone coming over to my place. Plus there's things I can't tell him. I will want to and it's not right to keep it from him."

"Trust me he will have his secrets that he won't want to tell you either. Everyone does and it's what you strive for in a relationship. The point of no more secrets." She pulled the blanket off of her. "Wasn't that wind wicked? It came out of nowhere. That is one thing I can't seem to get used to here. Damn weather changes."

I closed my eyes and let my mind remember the feel of him kissing me. Two months. Could we really do this for two months? It's only been a hour and I want to grab him and let everybody see me kiss him. I want him to kiss my neck again. Hell I want him to kiss a lot of places. "What are you thinking about?" He had returned.

I heard them coming back but was content with my thoughts. I opened my eyes. He was sitting on the bench in front of me. Our faces were even for the first time. I could see concern in his eyes. That was the place I never looked and right now I was so glad he wasn't a wolf. His hazel eyes were beautiful. He ran his thumb over my cheek and I could feel him wipe a tear into my skin. I leaned forward and ran my cheek against his as I moved closer to his ear. "Kissing you." I put my hand in his as I pulled back.

He stood up pulling me with him and before I could react we were moving down the bleachers. He wasn't going slow either. It's a good thing Bill insists on me doing several forms of martial arts. He was taking two steps at a time. He was close to six foot and my five foot five frame was leaping more than that to keep up. He kept running and I saw Paul up ahead. He saw us running and wasn't missing the fact that our hands are intertwined. I yelled bathroom as we passed holding my free hand to my stomach. I was hoping Pogue heard me tell him because I knew he was watching. He turned right at the restrooms. Only he didn't stop when we were out of sight he ran into the woods. My back was against a tree before we stopped running. His mouth claimed mine and our tongues beat at each other. His right hand moved my long brown hair as he kissed his way to my neck. He nipped behind my ear and I moaned. He ran his tongue along my thudding pulse before he bit there.

My hand flew to his chest pulling him closer by his shirt. His hands grabbed my legs and lifted me higher. His kisses became deeper as they moved lower. His hand moved my dress shirt out of the way as he kissed my chest. His arm grazed my nipple and I moaned loader. His hand slid lower cupping my breast running his thumb over the nipple. He chose that moment to bite my neck again. My back arched and my hand wrapped into his hair. I writhed against him.

His grip on me slipped and I was pressed against his hardness. I continued to writhe and he moaned into my skin. He pulled away and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was shocked at how far it had gone.

He lowered me to the ground and took a few steps back. Both of us were breathing heavy. "I just planned on kissing you gently. At this rate I don't know if I can behave myself." He smiled and he was okay with that thought. "I almost kissed you after you smacked Reid. Sarah can give a nasty look but I've never seen it combined with a seductive walk."

I felt the corners of my mouth curve up. "If this outfit is already a problem." I ran my hand down my side and he watched it's slow progression downward. "Then you may want to reconsider Nicky's tonight." He just stood there watching me. "We better get back before Paul comes looking. Trust me he will bring others."

We held hands as we walked until we got close to the edge of the woods. I didn't feel any wolves and I let out the breath I was holding. When we got back to the gang he asked Caleb to take me to the dorm. He left quickly. I wasn't sure which one of us was more undone and I was betting on him.

- Pogue -

She looked so sad. I sat in front of her and saw she was crying. I wiped the tear away. I asked her what she was thinking and she replied kissing me. I had been fighting every thought I had of touching her but that was my down fall.

We ran past one of her escorts and she yelled bathroom. I headed that way and into the woods. I moved her in front of me and claimed her mouth. I had kissed a lot of girls but never with this much intensity. I wanted to make her feel everything she did in her dream. I wanted to be inside her thrusting in and out as she moaned.

I pulled away from her and admitted I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to do this. We had went a lot further than I expected to get. I was pulling her bra away from her breast when I pulled away. There was something about touching her that makes me not want to stop touching her.

I watched her run her hand down her side. Her thumb brushed over her nipple as it moved. I took a step closer. Then she said her outfit for Nicky's was more enticing than her school uniform. I had to get away from her or I was going to kiss her again. I asked Caleb to take her back to the dorms. I left as fast as I could.

I took a cold shower when I got home. I spent the next twenty minutes picking out what to wear. I know it's not an official date but she was dressing for me why couldn't I do the same thing? I chose a tight yet comfortable pair of jeans and a form fitting blue shirt. It showed off my abs. Now lets see how much she can handle before she kisses me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Sexual Content

When we got to Sarah's dorm we were already plotting how to torture Pogue. I filled her in on what happened in the woods. Cole had called reminding me of the rules as I was braiding my hair. He was in mid rant when I hung up on him. I was done listing to people yelling at me. I went into the bathroom to change because I wanted to see her face when she saw what I was wearing.

She was doing her make-up when I came out. I moved so she could see my image in the mirror. She turned slowly and had a huge smile on her face. "Your going to kill him with that outfit."

I took a look in the mirror and I didn't recognize the girl. I had braided two braids and Em was right it showed off my neck just right. The black leather corset pushed my breasts up and the low ride leather pants showed off my toned stomach. The three inch hooker boots made me almost as tall as Pogue. No more bending down to kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Not quite." She walked over and pushed me into the chair she had been in. She pulled out a choker and put it around my neck. She fiddled with it until it was the right length. The blue gem that hung from it made you take notice of my breasts. "Now I'm ready."

I put on my leather jacket and zipped it up. I gave her my helmet when we got down to the bike. I took my time getting there. We pulled up to a building set further back from the street. I pulled up to the designated bike area. I waited for her to get off and I heard a commotion. "Dude your gunna get your ass handed to you." I got off taking my lid from her.

We started to walk towards the building. Reid was smoking a cigarette and Pogue was stalking towards us. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was pissed. I looked at Sarah and she shrugged. "You know better than to ride without a lid. You could have been hurt."

"She was careful and took her time getting here." Sarah had stepped around me to talk to him.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her behind me. I knew how volatile the look he was giving me could be. I had to deal with it on a regular basis. Out of habit I looked away from his eyes. "No She told me she believed you should wear one. Didn't you learn from your accident? That was a stupid move and you should have taken Ty up on his offer for a ride."

I looked him in the eyes. I felt myself getting warmer. When I crossed over the edge of being pissed the fire element tended to fuel my anger. I got in his face and he took a step back. "I'm done being told I'm stupid. I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. I don't take risks like everyone thinks." I shoved him out of my way and stormed past him. Reid moved out of my way when I got close. He had the same look Pogue did. Why did I let them in? I knew I was just going to get hurt.

I knew that I was getting attention when I entered the bar. I knew I had the same walk as before and this outfit made me look even more fierce. I walked to the bar. "What can I get you?"

I pulled out my fake ID and handed it to him before I ordered. "Four shots of Everclear." He looked at the ID and back at me. "Trust me looking young is a bigger curse than blessing." He turned and set four shot glassed in front of me. I handed him a credit card. "I'd like to start a tab." I had been in enough bars to know how this works. He nodded and waited for me to walk away. Instead I downed all four shots. His eyes were huge. I smiled at him. "Trust me those will do nothing I learned to drink with White Lightning. Can I get a Jack and Coke?"

I felt someone behind me and the air moved just right telling me it was Pogue. He set the drink in front of me and I nodded to the bartender as I walked away. Pogue tried to stop me but I kept walking. I headed for the table Sarah was at. Caleb had his arm around her. I took my coat off and Tyler choked on his beer. Reid turned around to see what was wrong. For the first time since I met him he was truly speechless. I put my drink on the table. "Lets dance. Tonight's on me boys anything you want. Just tell the bartender it's on my tab."

When we got to the jukebox I started slipping money into the machine. I punched in ten songs and pulled her to the dance floor as Gunpowder and Lead started. I let the song take me away. I sang the song as we danced. I caught eyes with Pogue when the words "He want's a fight well now he's got one. He ain't seen me crazy yet. Slap my face and shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man? I'm gunna show him what little girls are made of, gun powder and lead."

I turned around and gave Sarah all my attention. She danced three more songs before she needed a drink. I continued to dance and didn't care that guys were grinding on me. I knew when it was Paul. He slid his arms around my waste and I took the dancing more serious because I knew he wouldn't expect anything. Foo Fighters Darling Nikki was playing and he knew I was letting off some steam. Our bodies moved as one. We ground to the floor and back up like two people fucking. "Your pushing the limits."

"Fuck the rules. I'm done living by them. Let him try to drag me out of here. He'll find out I'm serious when I blow this joint and you never see me again." I turned and he pulled my leg up around him as we ground against each other. "I'm done living the sheltered life. If they don't like it they don't have to be in my life."

"Do me a favor and slow down on the drinks or hand over your keys."

- Pogue -

I downed another beer. "Why was she mad at me? I was right to yell at her. She could have been hurt as much as Sarah."

"Because you looked at her like she was beneath you." Reid had been flirting with a group of girls next to our table. "I agree with you but would have used a different approach."

"We made out in the woods. If I hadn't pulled away I'm pretty sure we would have went all the way. Now she's dry humping guys she doesn't even know."

"You should see things from her point of view. From what I can tell there are only three people that don't treat her like a baby. Now if the guy she's dancing with wasn't dating her best friend I would worry." Sarah was pointing to the dance floor.

It was like watching a porno with cloths on. The song playing only emphasized the moves. It was like they were the only ones in the room. I couldn't look away. I wanted to use my powers and hurt him. He was touching my girl in ways I had yet to touch her. Caleb put his hand on my shoulder grounding me like always. I grabbed his beer and downed it. When the song was over she kissed his cheek and I flew out of my chair. Reid and Caleb grabbed me and helped me see how bad an idea loosing my temper would be.

As the music changed I kissed his cheek. "No I'll burn off the alcohol if I need to." As soon as he wasn't touching me I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my head. It felt like some one hit me. Next thing I knew I was dizzy. I decided to walk back to the table Sarah was sitting on Caleb's lap. Pogue was sitting next to them and there were several empty beer bottles next to him. I took the empty seat next to Pogue.

I downed my drink like it was water. I had caught him trying to touch my leg a few times but pull back at the last minute. I grabbed the empty bottles and my glass taking them up to the bar. I ordered two burgers and more drinks. I went to the table and set a beer down in front of him. "Thanks." He turned and leaned against the wall.

"I ordered food."

"I get it. I'm sorry. I was out of line. Your right your not a kid." He looked at the dance floor. "Just do me a favor and stop grinding on other guys. That last dance almost had me." He looked at his hands. "Let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty."

"I didn't do it to hurt you. I dance to get rid of stress. You have nothing to fear from Paul. You should thank him."

He grunted. "For what showing me that another man could take my girl from me." He looked up. "I know I don't have a right to say that. I just hoped that when I asked you tonight you would say yes."

"If he hadn't danced with me I would still be out there. He knew that until I could truly dance I wouldn't stop. As for the being your girl." I shrugged. "If I say yes you can't yell at me for everything I do you don't agree with. I can take care of myself and others. I would never let anything happen to your family."

"I can't promise but I will try not to be an ass." Someone yelled his name. "Foods done." I downed my drink and handed him the glass. "Could you get me another one?"

"Are you sure? You still have to drive home."

"Don't worry about that. I have my ways of sobering up. Plus I'm used to drinking Uncle Marty's moonshine. This shit is watered down compared to it."

"Nicky told me what was in the shots. Your not that big and two of those are enough to kill a person."

"Make it a coke." He smiled. "But that means that's your last one pretty boy. Your driving to."

"I can walk home if I need to." He stuck his tongue out.

Tyler and Reid sat down and they seemed rather pleased with themselves. "So are you sure your a virgin because the way you move."

My mouth hit the floor. I expect comments like that from Reid but not Tyler. I felt dizzy again and grabbed my chair to steady myself. I didn't hide that something was wrong. Reid was starting to say something but was interupted.

"Trust me that is one rule she knows not to break." I got a huge smile on my face. I turned to look at Em and she was wearing the matching outfit to mine. "I hear your rather rebellious and taking it out on my man." Her smile got bigger. "Thank you. I always have the best sex when you torture him." Pogue set my food in front of me and sat down. She pushed me into his lap and sat in my chair. She downed my burger in five bites then grabbed my glass and took a drink. "What the hell is this?"

"It's called a coke."

"Yeah but your in a bar and I got you that really pretty fake ID why aren't you using it?"

"Because someone asked me really nicely to stop drinking." She turned and looked at the wolves that were playing pool.

"Are you telling me you gave into Ogre without punches being thrown?"

"No hell will freeze first. Especially with how he has been lately. Pogue asked me to stop because I have the bike." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Em this is my boyfriend Pogue and his friends Tyler and Reid."

Her head wiped in my direction. "You know Bill is going to freak. He's already fuming about your behavior. He called Cole just before I got here."

"He's your king not mine. I'm just the creation dumped on him." I stood. "I'm complete now." She stood and put her hand on my arm. "It won't be long now. I deserve to know what life is suppose to be like."

"When? Why didn't they tell me?" She was crying.

"The night of the accident and I just figured it out today." I pulled out of her iron grip and went to the bar. I came back with several shots of Everclear and her fruity drink. I handed everyone one. She had sat back down and looked so defeated. Paul materialized out of nowhere pulling her into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

I handed him a shot. "Let's hope they were wrong." I threw mine back before leaning down and kissing Pogue like I wanted to. I grabbed my lid and headed for the door. Cole was coming towards me and started yelling at me. He tried to grab my arm and I hit him in the head with my helmet. He flew into the wall. I knew my helmet was ruined. I dropped it and walked out. I heard several people yelling my name as I flew out of the parking lot.

"Nice. Come to and we can take the rest down." The mystery voice was clear this time. I used everything I had to build a stronger shield before taking off.

I pushed my bike to the limits. I had no idea where I was going I just new I needed to leave. Where had all of that came from? I knew I was mad but I had never intentionally hurt someone. Cole is family whether he's being an ass or not. I could feel something pushing at my mind again. I had a flash of a man's face in my head. I slammed on the breaks. I had to use my ability to keep the bike from flipping. Was he the evil? God I hope not because I don't think I can take him. I started to cry.

I dried my tears and drove into the first gas station I found. I fueled up and pulled as much cash as I could from my other card. I drove to the next town and got a room. It was too late for any stores to be open so I had to wear what I had. Leather just wasn't comfortable so I stripped down to my underwear. I lay there trying to figure out how to defeat him. How to keep the people I cared about safe. Mostly I cried.

I was walking in the woods with Pogue, Tyler and Caleb. Sarah was sick and stayed home. Reid had hooked up with his latest conquest and was already at the Dells. We were laughing and I stopped. I turned and the man that tried to kill me and invade my mind was behind us. They couldn't see him. "Your mine. The Son's will regret what they did. Your power will bring me back and then I will kill them. He started to walk towards me.

I tried to tell them to run but they couldn't see him. Suddenly their eye's flashed red and then were solid black. There were no irises. "Chase." Pogue pushed me behind him. "Your dead."

"Only temporarily. Your girlfriend is going to bring me back." He was standing there one second and then was a glowing ball of energy.

Pogue and Tyler started throwing energy balls at it but they did nothing. Caleb started to channel a larger much more powerful energy. "I got rid of you once and I'll do it again." He flung it at the ball of energy and it had no effect.

The next thing I knew I was running and I was using every bit of speed I could muster. I could hear them yelling my name. I could feel a large body of water close by. I called to it as well as earth and it strengthened me. I picked up speed. I just wasn't fast enough. I saw a cliff ahead of me. I was just starting to jump off of it when the energy slammed into me.

I hovered in the air as it burned me alive. The last thing I saw before I was finished was the man standing on the cliff. He was alive and his eyes matched Pogue's. He turned and I watched him kill them. He now possessed my powers as well.

The scene changed and I was in a beautiful meadow full of wild flowers. A woman with long brown hair stood in the middle. She opened her arms wide. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing hiding you away. Your mother is old and forgets that your stronger with love. I will fix things with Bill."

"What was that?"

"It was your future without him. That was where I was wrong. I thought your being sheltered would strengthen you. That I was seeing your future with love. You showed me how much stronger you are with him."

I found myself walking to her. She wrapped her arms around me. "Can I save them?"

"I don't know my child but I know you will do what is right. Taking yourself away from the wolves leaves you just as vulnerable. Your fate is no longer mine to decide. You are the one who showed me that." She kissed my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Covenant Characters.

Adult Situations and Language and Sexual Content

- Caleb -

What the hell were they talking about. Who's the king and why does she refer to herself as a creation? I looked at Pogue and he looked just as confused. What the hell is the fifth and why does getting it make her friend cry? She brought us shots and toasted to someone being wrong. I was going to ask what was going on but she walked away. She hit Cole with her helmet and he flew across the room. She dropped the helmet and was out the door.

We ran after her screaming her name. She pulled out of the parking lot and was going faster than she should be. "Someone explain what that was!" Pogue was staring at us and several of her escorts.

"Paul she's gone. She said she wasn't coming back." Em was hugging the guy Gee had been dancing with.

"Shhh. We'll find her." Em was crying.

"What if they find her first? She hurt Cole. She never hurts us. What..."

"Who wants to hurt her! Answer me!" Pogue was yelling now. I tried to get him to calm down but he pushed me away. "No if she is in trouble then I want to know."

"Wanting and needing are two different things." Cole was standing in the doorway with a phone in his hand. He spoke in a language I didn't know before closing the phone. "Lets go. He wants her found and fast."

They headed to vehicles and ignored us. Em ran back and handed Sarah a piece of paper. "I'll call if we find her. Please do the same if you hear from her. She can take care of herself." She ran to a truck and got in.

"Do you get the feeling they are hiding something?" Tyler was next to me.

"Yeah and in a big way. That feeling coming from them was beyond blinding. I flashed to see if I could figure out what it was but all I got was a bunch of snarling dog." I walked to Pogue. "Lets go to your place where we can talk freely."

We got comfortable and started to go over the things we knew. "She appeared almost identical to the way Chase did. Her friends are powerful some how. What more do you need. She's a threat to us." Reid turned to look out the window. "She had to go. We find her and get answers. If she is like Chase we kill her before she hurts one of us."

"NO!" Sarah jumped off the couch. "She isn't like Chase. He never put distance between us and him. She wouldn't hurt us but I'm pretty sure some one wants to hurt her. We should be out looking for her not plotting her death." I pulled her into an embrace. I could feel her tears drop onto my hand. "She's my friend and she's out there alone."

"One of us has to be logical and if she is like him then one of us will have to kill her. He can't because he's in love with her. Tyler doesn't have the heart and you." Reid pointed to me. "You just can't. I'll do what needs doing because even though you don't approve of most of what I do you know it's the only way."

"For now I say we look for her and pray we get to her before they do or we won't get any answers." I turned to Sarah around and kissed her cheek. "Stay here with Tyler and we will call if we find her."

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Genevieve wake up." I knew the voice. "You need to open your eyes."

I closed them as soon as I opened them. It was too bright. I tried again and this time I shielded them. I was in a meadow. The same meadow Gaia was in. I started to cry. Had it been real? Where they dead? I felt someone pull me into them. "We saw. You shoved it into us." Cole was holding me.

He was okay. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to. He was in my head."

"Shhh. You need to stay calm." He kissed the top of my head.

"You scared us all. The thing we have feared for so long came true last night." Em was standing with the rest of the wolves.

Cole moved his hand again and that's when I realized that I wasn't wearing anything. I tried to pull myself into a ball. Cole was holding me and I was naked. "Does someone have a shirt?" I heard several laughs. What I was naked and casual nudity wasn't my thing.

"Took you long enough to notice." Cole moved back and took off his shirt and handed it to me. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. It was nice but it didn't make me feel the way Pogue did. I put it on and he picked me up. He carried me to my SUV and they took me home.

Cole and I were the only ones in the car. "You sure your okay? You still look freaked."

"No I'm not okay. I don't have much longer and now I know what I'm here for... Or at least I'm pretty sure why. I'm okay with dying but if the dream I had was my future I'll pass." He wrapped his hand in mine. "I'm sure there is time to figure out how to keep you alive." He kissed my hand. "You know you can't be with him."

I pulled my hand out of his. "I can be with who ever I want. Now more than anything I want to live. He makes me feel things no one has. I know you want to be that guy but your not. I want him." He growled. "Enough. I'm not trying to hurt you but we both know your beast will never choose me. He views me as his to protect and not anything else."

"Your wrong. We want you."

"No you in human form might but the wolf wants someone he can grow old with. He sees me as his cub and if at some point the human side chose to make it more he would except it but only until the one comes along. You both need to be happy not just one."

He didn't say anything until we got home. After that it was all business. They went and got my stuff so I would have my phone to call Sarah. I spent the first hour after I got it listening to voicemails and reading texts. I sat in the shower crying because I had hurt them. Even Reid was worried. He doesn't worry about anything. He told me he would deny saying he was worried if I told anyone.

At six I sent Sarah a text asking her to have the guys meet me at the Dells on the cliff at eight. I had no clue what the Dells looked like. I had yet to go there yet after last night I have memories of where it is and being there. I shut my phone off when I was done. When the sun went down I ran there and waited to see if they would show.

I heard them before they got to me. I was staring over the cliff. When I heard Sarah call my name I turned. Pogue started to run towards me. "Stop!" MY voice was shakier than I expected. When he didn't listen I raised my hand and made him.

"What the hell?" Caleb and the others were trying to pass the invisible wall.

I raised my voice. "Who are the Son's and why would Chase want you dead!"

Each of them stopped fighting and stared at me. I was crying. "The Son's are the decedents of the founders of Ipswich." Pogue tried to step forward. "We are the Son's."

"What are you?" Reid had moved up next to Caleb. Tyler stayed back with Sarah. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. We made the same mistake with him. I won't let you hurt us like he did." Reid's eyes flashed red and then were black orbs.

Flames sprang from the ground in front of me. They could truly see me now. "Hurt you? My whole existence is because of you. I started to levitate as water swirl around me. The ground below me crumbled away. I knew the tears were flowing now. "I was created with one purpose. Die so you can live." I float further back. "He kills me right here because of all the lies."

"No your just like him. He gained our trust and tried to kill Caleb and Sarah. He almost succeeded with Pogue and Kate." Reid still didn't believe me. I floated down landing in front to him. I dropped the wall holding them back.

"Please."

"Please what! Believe you. No way!" He was spitting in my face.

I looked into his eyes. "Kill me. I don't want to die that way. I don't want to fail and be forced to watch him kill you. I've had to watch my fate once. I don't want it." I wiped away the tears. "I didn't ask for this and if you can't trust me and there are no secrets between us he wins."

"No." Sarah ran to me but Caleb grabbed her. "She's not like him. You know she isn't." She was crying into his shoulder.

"None of this makes any sense." Tyler had joined the group. "I don't think she is here to hurt us. I believe her."

"You'd believe the boogie man if he opened his mouth. I can't trust her." Reid was waving his arms as he talked.

"There are five beings in existence who can kill me. Four stand before me and in a few days the fifth will kill me and then you. Only when he kills you it won't just be using the gifts he had before but mine as well. When he is done he will unleash it on everyone you love." I took a step closer to Reid. "If you all can't agree that I'm telling the truth you need to kill me now. If not he will." I walked past them and far enough away that I couldn't hear them. I put my ear buds in and played Carrie Underwoods Temporary Home over and over.

I realized I wanted them to believe me. I wanted to have many firsts with Pogue and to watch them become the men I knew they could be. I cried for all the things I would never experience. For all the things I had finally experienced because of them. I cried so hard I was shaking. I wanted to live. I wanted all the things I thought I would never be able to have.

- Reid -

She screamed when I put my hand on my shoulder. She turned and stood there. "I knew that it would be you. That the other three wouldn't be brave enough to do what needed done." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. "I know I shouldn't ask but will you put this in the water when your done." She opened her hand and held it out to me.

I took it and I closed my eyes. I could feel a familiar buzz coming from it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I squeezed as tight as I could. "Reid are you trying to kill me with kindness?"

I pulled back and I think she stopped breathing. I was crying. I wiped away the tears on her cheek. "You should know better than that." I was smiling.

"Then why am I not dead? I knew it would be you to kill me. As much as they want to deny it your their balance. You do what needs done whether it hurts or not." I held up the locket. It was open. She took it from me. "How did you get it open? I tried for years to open it. I used my powers and it still wouldn't open."

"I used mine."

"I don't know any of the boys in the picture." She looked even more confused than before.

"It's us the year we met." I moved her hand so she could see the other side of the locket. It had writing on it. She lit her finger so she could read it. "Well that was a waist. I can't read it."

"I can. Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms."

"What does opening this have to do with you not killing me?"

"I stole that picture and put it in my grandmothers locket. I berried it with several other items. I used my power to seal it and only my power could open it. It has several other spells I wasn't suppose to use one being a vision spell. I can see every event from it since I buried it. I saw her give it to you and heard what she said. I know you didn't lie." I pulled her back into a hug. "I believe you and so do they. Lets go put them out of their misery."

I grabbed her hand and tried to walk away. "Are you sure he's okay with this? I hurt him."

"There's only one way to find out." I pulled on her arm again.

She followed me like a child holding her Dad's hand. Completely unsure of where we were going but having faith in his actions. We were almost to the clearing when Tyler looked up. He had been walking in our direction. He ran to us and threw his arms around us. He held me just as tight as her. "Pogue!" He screamed as loud as he could. We heard them running towards his voice.

They stopped short of the trees. Sarah ran to me and if I hadn't braced myself for it we both would have hit the ground. "I never doubted you." Caleb wrapped his arms around both of us. He had been crying. He pulled her off of me and nodded for the others to follow him.

Pogue stayed where he was and wouldn't look at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I..." I looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry." I was crying again. He couldn't forgive me. I turned and started to run down the opposite path the others had taken. I was just getting ready to use my ability when I ran into something. I tumbled to the ground.

I was breathing hard and felt something grab me and flip me over. My hands were pinned to the ground. I could hear someone breathing heavy. "Don't ever do that."

The voice that made my toes curl was whispering into my ear. "Do what?" It was barely a whisper because I was afraid to ask.

He moved so he could see my face. "Leave me." His lips claimed mine and it was full of passion. He let go of my hands and pushed some of his weight on to his arms. He kissed me until his phone rang.

"What?" It came out breathy. "I don't know." He looked at me. "Where's your vehicle they said Tyler's is the only one there."

I started to laugh. "I ran here."

"Yeah we need a ride. We'll be there in a minute." He hung up and put his head on his arm before getting up. He put his hand out and I took it. "How long did it take you to get here? Your place has to be a good ten miles from here."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't freak." We shot up threw the trees and seconds latter landed next to Tyler's Hummer. He only looked mildly phased.

Caleb flew out of the back seat. "Damn it Pogue you know better than to use like that."

"It wasn't me."

"It was me. It was faster than walking."

"Then you should know better. Using can kill you."

"Um how?"

"It ages you every time you use it. If you use too much like Reid you get addicted. Please don't use unless absolutely necessary."

"I'm not sure my powers work the same as yours. I age like a normal person."

"Lets go to Pogue's we have questions and I need a beer." There were several in agreement.

We piled into the Hummer as Reid got into the far back. No one said anything as we drove. Pogue held my hand and occasionally kissed me. We pulled into a parking lot behind one of the businesses. They started to pile out and Pogue tossed Reid his keys. They entered the building from the second floor. I started to follow them but he pulled me close. "Not yet." He kissed me. It was gentle and slow. "Once we get up there he won't stop asking questions until he is satisfied. That means no more kissing."

"We can't have that." I kissed him and wrapped my hand in his hair. " Are you sure your not mad?"

"No but it is more me being worried about you than mad. They kept saying someone was going to hurt you. Then hearing you mention Chase and him killing you. I won't let him hurt you. I'm stronger now that I have ascended. I may not have had full access to my powers as long as Caleb but I'll keep you safe."

"You'll try." I looked down. "Lets go inside." I took his hand and started to walk.

Sarah was in the kitchen looking for something to cook. Everyone else was in the living room. Pogue sat in the chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Okay ask. Just know that if we can't be completely honest with each other than you should kill me now." Pogue pulled me against his chest. "He will use me against you."

"We believe you." Pogue whispered into my ear before kissing it.

"What are you exactly? You said you weren't like us. What do you think we are?" Caleb was already in serious mode.

"I'm was created by Mother Earth or Gaia as some refer to her. The only way I can think of to describe me is elemental. I carry the five elements inside me. I can use them at will after they manifest." I leaned forward a bit. "As for what you are not a clue. I know each of you possess power. I didn't know that until the dream last night. Reid just confirmed what I had seen in the dream."

"What was the toast to hoping they were wrong suppose to mean?" Tyler handed Pogue a beer and offered me one.

"I'll pass but thanks. Since I can remember I have been trained to fight a bigger evil. Every so often Gaia would visit Bill in his dreams and tell him things. One was that shortly after I receive the fifth element I was going to die." Sarah gasped from the kitchen. "I was okay with dying if it meant I was helping others. Then she showed me how I die. Chase steals my elements and uses them to kill you in front of me. Then he lets his new abilities burn me until I'm dead. It isn't a fast process either. He takes his time to enjoy it."

"But I thought he was dead. We couldn't find his body." Reid had moved to the other chair so Sarah could sit with Caleb.

"He is dead. His spirit is trapped in the between place. He still has access to some of his abilities. Only he can't resurrect his body without me. I gained spirit the night of the accident. It was Chase I saw in the road. He threw the car into the ditch. He has been trying to get inside my head ever since."

"Can he take control of you that way?" Caleb took a drink of his beer.

"I don't think so. My shields are strong and so far I have kept him out. He has been able to effect my moods though."

"Like in the bar when you smacked Cole?" Sarah was following along pretty well. I nodded. "Is there any way to keep him out of your head?"

"Not keeping secrets from you guys will help. I've been concentrating on hiding what I was and what I felt around you guys. Now I can relax and not worry about if I use in front of you."

"Your going to kill yourself if you use like Reid." Caleb was back to that.

"I use what is hers to use and don't suffer any consequences."

"Must be nice. We use and we get wrinkles." Reid slammed the rest of his beer.

"Each of my elements keeps me alive. Not using them sometimes makes me loose control of them."

We discussed several other things but weren't any closer to the real answer. How do we stop Chase from killing me and taking my powers?

- Pogue -

"I think we should call it a night and start again tomorrow." Tyler yawned for the millionth time.

"Agreed." Sarah was curled into Caleb with her eyes closed.

Gee went to the kitchen to straighten things up before she left. Something about there being no reason for me to have to clean up everything. She knew I was watching her but kept cleaning. Finally she turned around. "All that's left to do the dishes. If you leave them I'll do them tomorrow when I come back."

I moved so I was taking up the whole doorway. "What makes you think your leaving?"

"The ten werewolfs at my place." She smile. "Okay nine because Em wouldn't help them even if he ordered them to."

"Did you say werewolves?" She nodded and I started to laugh. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"Your a warlock and you laugh at the thought of werewolves being real. Isn't that a bit arrogant to think your the only gifted creatures out there? Especially when a freak of nature stands before you."

I slowly calmed my breathing. "That's not why I was laughing." I moved into the room. "Sarah was in aw of how big the dogs were. Then I saw you at the park with one. The little girl was riding it like a pony. And before you ask, yes I was spying." I put my hands on the counter so she was blocked from moving. "Reid told me where to find you and I couldn't resist the chance of seeing you."

"You could of said hi. I wouldn't have left."

"You had company and I'm pretty sure your dog would have had a cow when I kissed you." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I promised myself if I got you alone I wouldn't let you leave before I kissed you." I kissed the other cheek.

"I'm pretty sure Paul would have laughed more than rip you apart. He would let me have that honor."

"You'd rip me apart?" He pretended to pout.

"Hurt you no but torture yes." She ducked under my arm and went into the living room. She grabbed her shoes and sat to put them on.

I knelt down and took her shoes. "Your not leaving."

"I already told you I have to go. They don't like when I'm out by myself."

"I don't care. Tonight your staying here." I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back and ran her hands up my arms and clasped them behind my neck. I slowly moved my hands up her legs and pushed them apart. I moved into the gap and pulled her closer. "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms." I kissed her neck making sure to nip at the base of the neck. Her moan encouraged me to continue. I unzipped her hoodie and slid it off her shoulders as I kissed more of the exposed skin.

"Pogue." I bit her again dragging my teeth over her skin. She moved her head to the right giving me all of her neck. Her hands ran up my chest moving my shirt with it. Everywhere she touched felt like it had a electrical charge to it. I removed my shirt and reclaimed her mouth when it was discarded.

I ran my hands over her back. Her skin was soft. Out of instinct my hands found her bra and unhooked it. She inhaled deeply as I slid it off her shoulders. "Do you want to stop?" It came out deeper than normal. Kate called it my sex voice. If she says no I planned on showing her several new things.

She leaned her head against mine. "Please don't."

I cut her off when I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I set her down on her feet and held her from behind. "I want you to be sure. I can wait until your ready." I kissed her shoulder lightly.

"I don't want to stop." I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I want to feel you in every way possible."

He went to his knees in front of me. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. I'm okay with just laying next to you if that's what you want to do."

I looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word. I put my hand behind his head and moved it forward. I stopped just short of my breast that he was now level with. "I want you." I smiled at him and nudged his head a bit closer.

That was all it took. He was devouring every inch of my breast with his mouth. His other hand was massaging my other breast. He used his teeth over my nipple and my head flew back as I moaned. He moved to the other breast and repeated his actions. Before I knew it I was on my back and he was licking between my legs. I writhed against him as he kissed. My back bowed when he stuck a finger in and then another.

My mind was riddled with pleasure as I climaxed for the first time. "I can stop here if your not ready."

"Don't stop."

He smiled and kissed me. Oddly I didn't mind that he had just been between my legs. A lot of girls don't approve of kissing after being ate out. "I'll try to make it as painless as I can." He kissed me again moving them to my neck. When he bit my neck he pushed inside me. Part of me cried out from the pain yet I cried from pleasure from the bite. He stayed still for a minute before he started moving. He found a slow rhythm and kept it up for quite a while.

"You don't have to be so gentle. I won't break." I ran my nails down his chest. He moaned and increased speed but it still wasn't what my body wanted. I used my ability to flip him over and I straddled his waist. "Your turn."

I lifted off of him and started to kiss him from the neck lower. I ran my nails over each place I kissed. I used my hand to caress his manhood. His eyes closed and he moaned as my mouth claimed it. I made the rhythm as slow as his was. A few faster thrusts and his hand was wrapped in my hair. I moved up his body and mounted him again. This time the pace was fast. The sound of skin slapping against each other was drowned out by moans of pleasure. When we finished I collapsed on top of him.

He slid me to the side and pulled me into him. I was out before he covered us up. I think I felt him kiss my forehead but then again I could have been kicked in the gut and would think it felt good.


End file.
